Thinking Out Loud
by SazoukKasumi
Summary: She's forgetful, Quiet, and Stubborn. Sometimes she forgets herself and speaks her mind. So when she's partnered with the one and only Sesshomaru, will she bite her tongue, or will speaking irrationally put her in a embarrassing predicament? Kag is slightly OOC, (heh, slightly) AU, Sesshy/Kag. I'm writing this for the hell of it, so review if you think I should continue.
1. First Encounter

**Thinking out loud**

**A/N**: Welcome! I wrote this out of boredom, and sleep deprivation. If you like it, tell me and I'll continue.

~~**First Encounter**~~

**I**t was seven thirty in the morning and I had my behind in a cold, metal chair in the back of the library. I don't even remember what I was doing, I think I had forgotten to make a works cited page for a research paper and it was due today, so I was rushing. Instead of the usual, 'Get er Done' attitude that I usually sported, I sat there with the gracefulness of a lump on a log, and fell asleep. It was seven thirty in the freaking morning! What the hell was I thinking?! Even the students wouldn't be up at this time, this was one of the stupidest ideas I'd ever hatch.

I bolted upright just when my mind had tricked me into thinking there was someone else here. I muttered a couple of brainless words, before swiping at the slob that accumulated in the corner of my mouth. I quickly adjusted my glasses, my eyes shifting over the aisle and rows of colorfully dull books.

'No one, ne?' I thought sheepishly, scratching at my head. Sighing, I continued with my forgotten mission and before I could curse at myself for this asinine idea of mine, I heard the familiar click of the library's automatic doors swinging open. I paused just as I went to flip a page of the magazine and listened. I couldn't hear anything because of the carpeted floors and I relaxed slightly as I figured it had to the old creepy librarian coming in from wherever. I doubted it could be a student, classes wouldn't start for another hour.

'_Another hour of sleep your MISSING!_' My mind wailed, and I cringed at my inner voice.

I sighed again, trying to make as little a noise as possible by turning a flimsy piece of paper. For some odd reason, whoever walked in unnerved me. Holding my breath, I waited a beat, training my ears on any noise other than my thundering heart. Slowly exhaling, I decided to forget about it. I had a paper due, so that would have to come first. Finding my peace, I scribbled down the information I would need and just as I lifted my pencil from the parcel, a lady wearing our uniform skipped around the corner of the aisle, right in my line of view. It didn't take me long to recognize her and I could've groaned. Slim pale figure, red lips and matching nails. Mischievous red eyes and that trademark white feather dangling from her short ponytail.

Kagura.

I grimaced inwardly, I have her in my Comp class. The only reason she hasn't been sent to remedial classes is either because of one: She cheats off the nerd's paper, two: The nerds volunteer to do it for her or three: She's banging the teacher. I don't know, it could be all three. She's the type of free loader that could 'whoo' herself right into the white house. The dumb, introverted retards that probably couldn't tell a rat from a squirrel. Oh well, if its cool, then people hardly notice.

While in my rant, I didn't notice she had an arm linked to something behind her at the time and as she paused to study my slightly rumpled form, a shocked expression painted on her pretty face, I forced a wry smile.

She smiled back in reply to mine, so sickly sweet and fake, I could just feel the bile rise in my throat. If I wanted to be sick, I would've stayed in the dorm and listen to Ke$ha…On repeat.

Quickly, but trying not to seem like I was rushing, I piled my papers back into my folder. Apparently she wanted privacy and even though there was more than this _**one **_seat in the library, I could tell by the way she stood that Kagura wanted this particular spot.

"Sorry to rush you, but we have some work to do." she said, her voice thick and sultry, but yet soft and patient as if she were talking to a four year old.

Raising my eyebrow at my book bag as I packed my folder in I thought, '_We_?'.

As I lifted my gaze back toward the desk, I found out who.

He was standing with his slender and statuesque profile facing me as he joined Kagura, who had a firm grip on his forearm. His regal white hair tied perfectly in a slim ponytail that draped down his back. His piercing amber gaze focused ahead. His pale hands folded neatly in his pockets. The man was a walking, stotic angel. He reeked of authority and arrogance so much so that I nearly broke into a sweat. Everybody knew him and wanted to be him. Evidently everybody but me had wet dreams about him. Sesshomaru Tashio, one of the famous Tashio brothers. Their father owned every bank in Japan pretty much and a couple in the states. His services stretched pretty far, and lately their's been talk of Sesshomaru taking over once his father retired.

He stood there like he'd been there the whole time. Of course, he could've been, I wasn't looking. I was now and I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. I've never seen him so close before. There were clubs made strictly for him, and the women took it very seriously. Nobody could get within twenty feet of the man before getting the crap knocked out of them, just for walking in his general direction. So seeing him this close, without his ninja goons constantly scouting ahead, was like running into a Unicorn in the middle of a forest baited with booby traps. I felt like pulling out my camera.

I restrained the urge as I heard Kagura clear her throat. I blinked slowly, a red flush covering my cheeks once I realized I'd been staring. I smiled nervously as I packed my stuff with more enthusiasm than intended. As I zipped my backpack closed, I could hear Kagura as she made her silent approach. "I'll see you later in Comp. Ka-Ka-.." she hesitated.

"Kagome." I said as I hefted my bag of my shoulder and fixing my glasses. Swiftly, I maneuvered out of her way, and streaked behind Sesshomaru, catching a whiff if his cologne in the process.

I blushed momentarily, noting how the scent somehow fit him and silently shuffled out the doors. Once I made it, I paused a moment and turned to look back, just to make sure it wasn't my imagination. Sure enough, he was still standing there, but this time he was facing me, his eyes burning into my skull.

I jumped and almost shrieked and nearly ran into the trash can while making my get away. When I thought I was a hall or two away from the library, I leaned on the larger door like window and took a breath. That was an awkward situation that I would hopefully not find myself in again. That one encounter would be enough. Sighing, I checked my watch and it read eight fifteen. I groaned out loud, pulling my hand over my face.

"Well, maybe I could get a little sleep." I muttered hopefully and back tracked to the dorms. Questions drifted around in my mind at the time, like when did Kagura hook up with Sesshomaru? No scratch that, how did she do it? Why are they in the library? But the one that struck me most was the most obvious.

What were demons doing on _our _side of the campus?

Now I know what your thinking, demons have the same right as we humans right? They can go wherever they want. Well, the answer is somewhat simple. The demons have the left part of the campus for themselves and us humans the right. Usually we stay separated until we sometimes interact in mixed classes, like my Comp class or any Sports. And we both have lunch at the same time, but other than that, we hardly see them. So what was the one and only Sesshomaru doing with Kagura in our library?

'_It doesn't matter, so just get over it' _I thought and huffed up the stairs to my dorm. Some where in the back in my head I knew this was a wasted effort. Once I opened the door, I noticed Sango, my roommate slash best friend, was up and in the bathroom and I could hear the sounds of a shower taking place. I whined as I dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes and staggered to my bed. Sango only woke up twenty minutes before classes, therefore I would only have twenty minutes of sleep. I laid on my side facing the bathroom door and watched a little detached as Sango stepped outside of it, wisps of steam curling around her shapely legs.

She was toweling off her long black hair as she exited. When she saw me, she stopped for a second in acknowledgment. " This is the first time I've ever seen you up before me." her eyes widened. " Where is my camera?! This day needs to be remembered." she laughed as she shifted through a pile of clean clothes. I rolled my eyes at her back.

"I'd forgotten to complete my works cited page for my research paper." I grumbled, "So I decided to hurry up and finish in the library." I yawned and stretched, allowing myself to get more comfortable. "Guess who else I saw?"

She looked behind her shoulder at me, clearly intrigued, "Who?"

"Kagura and Sesshomaru." I said. I giggled as I gauged her reaction. Her expression went from, placid, to skeptical and then confused. "What the hell are they doing in our library?"

"Once more," she held up a finger, "Why and how is she with Sesshomaru? The man's untouchable."

I laughed a bit more before responding, " I wondered the same thing."

I watched as she dressed in the uniform, a white dress shirt underneath a black blazer, our school crest embedded in golden thread on the pocket. The skirts is black and pleated, but a little too short for my liking. She was too busy trying to tie her red sash into a neat bow to notice me. I sat up groggily, slightly angry I didn't get a minute er two of sleep and fixed my thigh high socks. One had sagged down to my ankle. Along with a different campus, the demons also had their own uniforms. The skirts where red instead of black, and the boys ties where white instead of red.

She ran a brush through her damp hair and slipped on her penny loafers and made for the door. I followed suit, grabbing my bag in the process. As we walked down the corridor, we greeted classmates and made small talk.

When we arrived to the lunch room for breakfast, we were later joined by Eri and Yuri. We settled at our normal table, in the corner away from the preps and the wannabes. I told both of them about the library incident and even they were baffled by it. "Maybe there's a book in our library that they don't have."

Yuri scoffed, " They have way more books in there's compared to our little old library."

Sango shrugged and sipped her orange juice, "Maybe they wanted fuck."

I choked on my pancakes and looked at Sango with an horrified expression. "What?! That's horrible! Surely they can do that in their own."

She laughed at my reaction before patting me on the shoulder. "I was just kidding."

"Yeah I hope so." I mumbled, stabbing at my sausage. Although I'm pretty sure it's happened more than once. I scanned the room and watched as it filled up with it's normal occupants, demons and humans alike. I watched as koga and his gang of jocks jabbered about something, while Kikyo the emo woman and her crew sat at a table staring at the food they _wanted _to eat. Nothing was stopping them from eating, but they would just sit there and stare and probably feel sorry for eating it, which only lead to the question, why the hell where they in here in the first place?

I rolled my eyes and scanned through the slightly crowed room. I could hear Inuyasha and the other populars, laughing about whatever and sitting at their normal table, front and center of the lunch room. The only reason he was there was because Sesshomaru was his brother, although half. Sesshomaru in turn never ate in the lunch room, only because he'd probably get flooded by his groupies.

Pretty soon, the bell rang for signaling the beginning of class. As our little group broke and dispersed to different areas, I wallowed to my Comp class. I should've been happy, I finished the paper and the works cited page on time! I should've been skipping down the hallway singing 'oh happy day' at the top of my lungs.

'_Heh, that would never happen.' _I thought darkly. I merged with a group of students heading the same direction and slid in the door to homeroom. I greeted our teacher, Mr. Abarai and quickly took my seat in the very back, by the wide, shade-less, window. I prepped my desk with my folder, a pencil and a book. Usually, I'm the first to make it to class, while others wouldn't arrive until the last minute.

As the class filled with the regulars, I realized just how small our class really was.

Kagura and Ayame were our only demons, Hojo, Kikyo and Miroku plus a couple of others made up the whole class. So, it was only eight of us. Hojo was kind and a gentleman, but a spaz. He tried to talk to me on more than one occasion, in which I'd politely decline. He sat in front of me now, cheery as usual. He turned in his usual greeting, a nice and warm smile on his face. "Hiya Kagome, I hope your having a wonderful morning!"

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, so far, you finish your paper?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Hopefully I did the works cited right." he replied, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure you did fine." I said encouragingly.

He seemed to glow brighter, as he nodded and turned back to his original position. I smiled grimly. 'Aw, I made his day.'

Miroku, the class playboy, was busy trying to finish his rough draft for his paper, which was due two weeks ago. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't you ever do anything on time?"

He had his sleeves rolled to his forearm; his red tie ruffled and loose around his neck. Miroku's head snapped up from his hasty work and his violet eyes met mine. "My dear Kagome…"

He started, but I held up a hand to stop him. "Forget it dude, I'm not helping you out of this one."

Over-exaggerated tears streamed from his eyes. "But Kagome, Sango will have my head if she knows I'm failing this class."

"Uh-Huh," I hummed carelessly, my nose deep in my romance novel. Sango and Miroku had been a 'thing' for a least a month and a half. Ever since that one time they were paired for a project together, they'd been inseparable.

I shook my head again and continued to read until Mr. Abarai cleared his throat and straightened his tie, signaling the being of lecture.

"As you all know, your reports are due today." He said. " Now if you could pass them to the front, I'll gladly take them off your hands." He chuckled and walked around his desk, in front of ours. I passed mine's up, grateful it was out of my hands now and sighed. Maybe he would take it easy on us today, maybe give us a couple of reading projects.

"I have a real treat for you all today." He announced, " Mrs. Honda and I have come up with a special assignment."

My eyebrow perked at this. Mrs. Honda? The Comp teacher for the demons?

As he made his way back behind his desk, papers in hand, he motioned towards the door. Quiet suddenly, it opened, and Mrs. Honda walked in, followed by her students. Koga, Ginta and an annoyed Bankostu. The notorious Naraku, sauntered in with the grace of a stalking snake while a dopey Hakkaku trudged in behind. The class murmured and gasped in unison as the person I least expected to see entered the room last. Sesshomaru joined the group in their ragged line, his face betraying no emotion.

" This project will have you paired with one of Mrs. Honda's students." he announced. The female percentage squealed with delight, while the boys groaned. Kagura batted her eyelashes seductively toward Sesshomaru, who in turn didn't bother with an reaction.

This was one of the stupidest idea's Mr. Abarai had ever cooked up. I would gladly write a five page thesis about the book 'The Odyssey,' and read it in front of the class in nothing but a skimpy two piece swimsuit….

Wait. Pause, Scratch that part off. Just reading in front of class is enough of a challenge for me.

"Your project is write a two or three page biography about your partner and vise versa." he said. He grabbed his clipboard off his desk as Mrs. Honda added, "You have been randomly paired with one of my students. Please note that you will not be able to swap out partners after your name is drawn."

Their were a couple of frustrated grunts from our class and the demons as she said this but all I could do is hope and pray I would be paired with Hakkaku. That boy was just as gullible as Hojo.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Mr. Abarai mumbled adjusting his spectacles.

Kikyo and Bankostu." Kikyo rolled her eyes while Bankostu groaned.

"Hojo and Ginta." he continued.

"Koga and Kagura." She nearly screeched as Koga smirked.

He hadn't called my name yet and because of that, I was freaking out.

"Miroku and Hakkaku."

"Ayame and Naraku." Ayame cringed in her desk as Naraku's eye slid over her. I genuinely felt sorry for her. He was one of the creepiest demon's on campus.

"And last but not least," he paused, " Kagome and Sesshomaru."

My heart literally skipped three beats as everything became a distracting thud in my ears. My heart could of exploded from my mouth and tapped danced on the desk. That's how stunned I was. My eye's flitted to his face and it was just as solemn when he came in. His cool, amber eyes focused on mine and his silver eyebrow hitched a bit. I nearly chocked on air as I dropped my gaze. This could not be happening to me.

'_Sweet Jesus!'_

"You have the rest of this period to discuss your paper." As he laid the clipboard back on the desk he asked, "Any questions?"

My hand shot up quicker than it ever had in ages. He blinked a moment or two before nodding for me to continue. I smiled nervously, "Are you sure about this?" I hesitated, " I mean, maybe I could trade with Hojo?"

" I'm sorry, but the pairing is final, no trading."

I shook my head and sulked down into my seat. I could already feel Kagura's glare slicing into me. As I glanced over, she had death in her eyes and just behind her Ayame mouthed the words "good luck". I smiled wistfully and thanked her. As I re organized the stuff on my desk, I caught movement out the corner of my eye. In the seat that was empty a second ago now sat Sesshomaru, his regal markings in clear contrast against his face. I gulped, before concentrating on writing my name. There was an unspeakable tension between us, and I was probably making it worse by refusing to speak.

" You're the girl from the library." his smooth timbre said from my side.

My heart was beating triple time in my chest as I looked up from my doodling.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Kagome." I said, introducing myself for the second time.

"And you're a Miko." He stated, slightly interested.

I stared at him like he had sprouted a hand where his eye should be. How did he know?

Apparently, I wear my emotions on my sleeve, because he then stated, " It is in your aura, you hide it well for a child."

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, my eyes returning to the paper. " So, would like to start now?"

"No." He said before glancing at his watch and standing from the chair. I balked. '_No?!_'

I made no move to stop him, but I did want to get this project over with. "When do yo-"

"Meet me in the Library tomorrow at six." He interrupted. " Do not be Late." He added from over his shoulder as he calmly walked from the room, thirty minutes before we where dismissed.

I stared after him confused. Which library did he mean? What just happened?

His senses had to be sharp to point out that I was in fact a Miko although it is irritating to be called a child. I sat in my chair muddling over libraries and freaking out about our little 'meeting'. I wondered if he would kill me if I brought a friend. I laid my head on the cool desk, concentrating on breathing and the others around me. Soon enough, the class was dismissed and as I sulked to my next one, I ran into Sango. She'd just left from her History class and she was stuffing papers in her bag. When she saw me she waved, I managed a smile. She better believe she had a story coming her way.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, it sucks, lol but boredom sucks! R&R! :D


	2. Skipping?

**A/N:** Woooow, I really didn't think I'd get so many followers and reviews(yes that's a lot to me)! Thank you guys so much! Much love to you all. I hope you like this chapter, I really did enjoy writing it! Happy Reading - Oh, and before I forget…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**~~Skipping!?~~**

_**B**__eeep! Beeep Beep! Beeeeeeee….._

Before I could control myself, my hand stretched from it's position on the bed to swat at my alarm. I groaned and turned to face the wall, lulling myself back to sleep….

But then I heard Sango.

"Com'on girl, we're gonna be late!" she said, ripping the cover from the bed and off of me.

"Nooooo!" I moaned groggily, swiping the covers back up. "Five more minutes."

"Kagome, it's seven forty nine!" she replied, yanking the cover once again.

My eyes snapped open, quickly losing my morning daze. It felt like I was forgetting something. Something extremely important….

'_Meet me at the Library at six. Do not be late.'_

My eyes widened and I gasped. I'd missed our meeting!

I shot out the bed like the first horse out the starting gate and gathered my clothes. As I quickly dressed, I glared at Sango.

"You where suppose to wake me up!"

She shrugged as she bent to gather her books from the floor. "Sorry, I would've thought you would've put that alarm clock to use."

Growling, I sent a brush hastily through my hair. " Thanks Sango, now I might die."

She laughed at my horrible sarcasm. "Don't you think you might be taking this too seriously?"

I didn't reply with words, just whimpers as I followed her out the door.

I failed. I couldn't face him now, he'd kill me for sure! I placed a shaking hand on my forehead. I know Sesshomaru was never quick to forgive. He'd probably hold a annoyingly huge grudge against me. I walked along at a solemn pace, keeping my gaze trained on the floor ahead of me. I was trying to make myself as small as possible, hoping maybe he wouldn't see me that way.

I already knew I'd be in a load of trouble if I met him in class, so with my shoulders set and my determination soaring, I decided to skip homeroom. I've never skipped before; I've been a good student so far, but I guess when things get serious, I make like a pansy and run for cover. I wandered outside, casual finding my way down the worn concrete path to a somewhat secluded spot behind the school. This is were I come to read, or just watch the clouds patter along in the sky. I drop my book bag on the ground to sit beneath the wide trunk of a spiraling oak tree. Maybe if I stayed out here the time would fly and I would no longer be under his menacing, subconscious gaze.

Sighing, I tried to get a grip and read a book I was beginning to finish, but try as I might, I found myself reading the same paragraph over and over for ten minutes now. What if he was looking for me now? Could he hunt me down just by scent?

"Of course he can, he's a freaking full blooded demon." I muttered to myself, snapping my book shut and stuffing it back into the bag. I'd become uncomfortable in my secret spot, now paranoid that he'd be watching me….Just waiting to pounce.

As I made my way back into the school, I decided to bunk down in my dorm, something I should've done in the first place. I swiftly trotted from hall to hall, peeking behind a corner or two like a bad spy impersonator. I navigated the halls farthest away from homeroom, and corridors connected.

I was almost there, the library was right in front of me. As I turned another corner, I caught movement out the corner of my eye. I thought nothing of it, thinking it a figment of my imagination, so I kept on. A moment later, I went rigid and my heart doubled it's pace. There was a very familiar aura signature somewhere behind me. I know I shouldn't have, but my stride slowed to a stop and I turned my head to look, although I already knew who it was.

He stood a little ways down the hallway, one of his hands in his trouser pockets, the other slacked at his side. The expression on his face told me nothing, but his eyes, I could see a storm brewing in them. They narrowed on me the moment I meet his gaze and I knew it was mistake. Gasping, I turned and ran, hoping I'd stumble upon a bathroom where I could regain my composure and wait him out. Panting as I rounded yet another corner, I nearly cried with joy when I saw the entrance to the dorms just a few feet away. With every ounce of energy, I pumped my legs harder, thrusting myself at the door. Yanking the door open with so much strength I thought I'd pull it off it's hinges. I burst into the room, slamming the door shut. I let the my back pack slide from my shoulders as I sighed in relief, bracing my hands on my knees as I gulped in mouthfuls of air.

But then again…..

My breath hitched as I straightened slowly, a rosy blush stained my cheeks as I twirled around.

…I never heard the door slam.

He was on me in seconds, pushing me on my bed. I landed on my back, unable to speak because he was on top of me, his eye's penetrating deep into mine.

To anyone else, it would seem like to teenage lovers engaging in a little fun before heading to their next class. But the act was not so loving nor desirable. He was straddling one of my thighs, and his hands where on either side of my face, caging me beneath his intimidating frame.

My throat went tight in fear, my arms useless noodles at my sides. Wide eyed, I stared at him as his gaze wandered down my face and to the pulse thumping out of control in my neck. Out of fright, my hand rose to strike him in the face, but it was a lost effort as he caught it and held it above my head in his right hand, before doing the same with the other.

" I-I thought-" I tried to speak, but he was too close to me, his chest nearly pressing into mine as he interrupted.

"Did you honestly think I would forget?" his voice was right at my ear, his breath scorching my neck, his tone unforgiving. " I expected you in your library this morning, what is your excuse?"

"I was sick." I said, the lie coming out quicker than I could stop it. Suddenly, I could feel his other hand move as it strayed fearlessly under my blouse. His fingertips sought the soft flesh of my side and pinched.

"Liar." He growled into my ear and I yelped and bucked under him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't wake up in time!" I said truthfully, " It wasn't on purpose."

It seemed like hours passed before he lifted his head from the side of my face to search my eyes again. His sliver hair fell in a thick braided cord over his shoulder and onto my stomach. I couldn't handle his bold gaze, so I looked elsewhere in the small room, noting the blush would probably never leave my face.

"And how do you propose you fix this?" He asked, his face still too close and fingers whispered over the newly developed bruise he made.

"Why are you asking me?" I replied shakily, glaring at Sango's bed as my stomach grew taunt with every touch.

"Because I want to hear you say it." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

'_omigodomigodomigodomigodomig od_…..' was the endless mantra running though my head, along with the constant beating in my ears.

I remained silent until I felt his fingers deftly scrape at my bruise, his nails pressing in it.

I hissed before sending my glare toward the sadistic man on top of me. " If you decide to spare me public humiliation, I won't forget this time, I promise."

"Promises mean nothing to me if they are not kept." he said in his frigid voice, his breath soothing over my cheek. A sliver went up my spine and once again I found myself staring at Sango's side of the room.

A moment later, he removed his clawed hand from my side, only to place a couple of fingers under my chin with tenderness that I didn't even think he possessed. He turned my head back to face his and I'm pretty sure I was red from head to toe. I gulped as I was forced to stare into his pools of simmering gold and just like a moth to a flame, I was caught within his gaze. My breath hitched as I felt him shift again, my skirt riding higher with the slightest movement of his knee.

" The number of my dorm is sixty four. I want you their at three in the afternoon this Friday, understand?"

In some sort of daze, I nodded numbly as my breathing became shallow. His insensitive tone had somehow morphed into something more sinful and sensual. Something I had no words for. The pit of my stomach grew warm as everything, every part of me he touched tingled.

"Do you?" He demanded, his voice almost as carnal as the look in his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered, at that time it was all I could do.

Before anything else could occur, he was off of me and standing in the center of the room, as if nothing happened. "Do not forget this time, or there will be adverse repercussions." he said before turning to exit.

When it seemed he did indeed vanish into the hallway, I sagged in the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. Seconds later, I grabbed the pillow that my hands had been restrained on and yelled in it.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHH-" **

I sat up suddenly, coughing as I chocked on nothing. Throwing the pillow across the room, I crossed my legs and buried my hands into my thick and unruly hair. I was still to stunned to sort out anything that just transpired. My eyes searched my wrinkled bedding for answers as my head kept spinning. Concentrating on one lose thread, my thoughts kept going back to his fingers on my side, his breath over my face, the sound of his voice… the sound of **my **voice… All in vivid detail.

I cringed as if I had eaten three very sour grapefruits and plunged my face into the bed and screamed again. I wanted them to stop, these silly thoughts in my head. Yes, that was obviously my first time being that close to a man before, a very handsome man at that.. Oh my God it's just SO embarrassing!

After a few minutes of deep breathing, I patted down my hair, and fixed my clothes. I would have to be an adult about this. I could handle the situation if I just calmed down and pushed all these ravenous thoughts from my head. I cleared my throat and patted my skirt again. Hesitantly, I lifted the corner of my shirt a bit to peek at the bruise he left on me. It was no bigger than my thumb and starting to turn dark purple in color. I poked at it out of curiosity and a twinge of pain radiated from it. I groaned and yanked my shirt back down. Apparently it was bad idea to lie to him. When we'd finish this project, I'll always have something to remember him bye. Sighing for the last time and adjusting my glasses, I left the dorm and made my way to my next period class all the while those silly little thoughts sneaking back into my mind. I wanted to pound my head against the wall. It was gonna be a long, uneventful day.

* * *

**A/N**: lol I know the ending is kinda lacking, but I really did enjoy writing this. I will try to post new chapters every Saturday or Sunday, if I have a muse. Like last time, review if you think I should continue! Thanks for reading and **Merry Christmas**! :D


	3. Independent Friday

**A/N: **Thank you guys for all your kind words! I was so excited that I'd gotten that many reviews. I wonder how many I can get off this one… :)

As a thanks to all my followers, to all the awesome people who reviewed and favorite'd this here fiction, I made it super long! Soo, I guess it gets kinda, um citrusy along the way too.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no Own.

**Independent Friday**

**I**t was seven twenty in the morning and the only reason I was up was because I couldn't sleep a wink last night, because unfortunately I had way too much on my mind. So, I took my time getting ready for school, showering in my favorite fragrance and leisurely massaging the shampoo into my scalp. Sighing blissfully, I arced my head toward the warm, beating shower head and watched as the suds slid down the strands of my hair and into the drain. It had taken me hours of concentration and a couple more hours of forced meditation to drive that little 'incident' from my mind.

But now embodied in the warmth and the tempo of the water, I slid my arms around my midsection in uncertainty, my fingers caressing the dark patch on my side. Now I openly let them swarm my thoughts once again. Was this how he attracted so many woman? Abuse? Violence? Sadism?

"Uhhhgg!" I groaned, massaging my temples. I'd had enough of this. If this is how he treats women, then I would not fall for it! I am a strong independent woman and I could easily get this over and done with! Raising my hand, I fisted the steamy atmosphere in confidence.

…Confidence I no longer attained once I realized that I was making myself look like a total idiot in a now cold shower. I shivered and tip toed out the shower to towel off. Dabbing myself dry, I had just stepped out the bathroom when Sango had just woken up. I had yet to tell her what went down yesterday and now I was still procrastinating on it.

" Morning sleepy head." I said cheerfully.

"Whaa.. Kagome your up again?" she asked, scratching at her head groggily. "What the hell's going on?" she muttered, stretching as she got out of bed. I dropped the towel quickly to shuffle into my underwear.

" Trust me, I'd still be in bed, but I couldn't sleep a wink last night." I laughed, plugging the hair dryer in the socket and flipped it on. My hair, unlike Sango's, didn't do well when air dried. She mumbled something unintelligibly as she started her morning routine.

I giggled again as I finished my hair. After I wrestled the thick mass into a ponytail, I primped my bang to make sure it would lay down right.

Dressing into the rest of my clothing, I cleaned my glasses and slid them onto my face. Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, I glanced back toward Sango, who was still digging through her clothes. Slipping into my shoe's I grabbed my bag and made for the door.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head out 'kay?" I said over my shoulder, reaching for the door. She mumbled something insensitive , but I was already out the door.

I knew what today was and although I was suppressing the urge to squirm and whine under the building pressure, I kept calm about it. That would happen later today, after classes..

In his room.

Just the two of us..

"…"

Quickly, I made a b-line for the bathroom. My face felt like it was on fire and my heart was tap dancing in my chest. How could just a thought of the man just frazzle my nerves like this?

Bending over the basin, I splashed a little cool water against my cheeks and sighed. If I could just get my brain to stop going into overload over a such a simple, but terse demand, I think I could actually get though the day without having another hot flash.

Sighing, I left the bathroom and slipped inside my Comp class. I muttered an apology for my teacher; at least he believed I was sick. As I was extra early this morning, I decided to sit back and finally read the rest of my book as the classroom room slowly became alive with students. As the class began, it seems I hadn't missed anything important. I watched as Mrs. Honda's class shuffled though the doors yet again.

"This will be the last day to 'mingle' with your partners." Mr. Abarai stated, " Classes will begin as per usual next week, so don't get used to," He spread his arm to elaborate, "this."

The class giggled in response, but settled shortly after and coupled up to work. Somehow, I knew Sesshomaru would not show and I was somewhat relived that I wouldn't have to be harassed right now. That also left me with nothing to do for the all the whole period. Kagura, obviously full of herself, sat on top of her desk and crossed her slim legs. I wasn't paying attention to who she was talking to- I was reading once again- but she wasn't trying to hide her topic.

"…..Yes, he's a wonderful man, I glad I have him." She blushed innocently. "Just yesterday, he told me he loved me."

'_Bullshit_.' I thought bluntly. The man was an arrogant and indescribable prick. The woman just didn't know she'd been lied to. I shook my head and pitied Kagura. If she was trying to get me jealous then she was wasting her time.

"Are you meeting with him today?" Ayame piqued from her seat.

" No, not today, he told me he had work to do." Her voice deepening to a growl. I could feel her pupils burning into the side of my face. Frowning, I lifted the book closer to my face trying to block it. "Apparently I can't be around when he has _company_." she hissed, her voice laced with venom. I cringed and slid further down in my seat. She wasn't angry with me, was she?

" If said _company _lays one finger on _my _man," I looked at her this time and her eyes clashed with mine, "I will hunt _her _down and destroy _her_."

The threat was indeed directed at me and the stern tone of her voice made the whole class silent in apprehension. I couldn't find the courage to yell at her that I didn't want her freaking man, nor did I ever want to be partnered with him. So instead, I gulped and nodded, meaning I had gotten the message. Moments later, she smiled, pleased with my response and went back into gossip mode. Koga looked somewhat baffled and Ayame shrugged as Miroku gave a wry smile. I grimaced in return. It amazed me that even though Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, just by the mere mention of him, could make someone go rabid monkey on me. Sighing miserably, I went back to my reading. This was starting to be more trouble then it was worth.

Later during lunch, I'd met up with Sango and Eri who were currently super excited about something. Curiosity peeked, I joined them at the message board they were examining.

"What's up?" I asked, my eyes roaming over the flyers and schedules.

"Look, a new club is forming," Sango stated," and it sounds pretty awesome."

"Hmm?" I replied, staring at the bright yellow flyer.

'_**Want to learn something new? **_

_**Join our Hula club!**_

_**Learn a bit about the culture of Hawaii and the art of the Hula and much more!**_

_**If interested, please come to room 104 during lunch or after classes!'**_

"Sounds like fun." I said. "You thinking about sighing up?"

"Hell yeah, the hula is nothing but belly dancing on the sly." Sango explained casually. I laughed as the three of us made our way to the designated room to sign up. This would at least give me something to do after school. I had nowhere to go, unless I wanted to stay the weekend at my family's house, but then again, that's why I wanted to attended this college in the first place. To get away from the family. I mean, their's nothing wrong with them, they just tend to coddle me a little too much.

As we entered the room, I recognized it as an old dance studio. In the middle sat a old lady, her graying hair tied in a high bun on top her head. Next to her stood a young and very pretty woman dressed in a traditional hula skirt and what looked like coconut halves covering her chest. When the two saw us, the one standing bowed elegantly while the older woman smiled in her chair.

"Welcome." She said. Despite her age, her voice still possessed vitality and youth. "Are you here to sign up for the club?"

We nodded in reply as she smiled again in return. "My name is Keade, and this is my assistant, Tsubaki." she waved her hand towards the woman in costume. She smiled gleefully after taking the multicolored leis from behind her back and placing one around each of our necks.

"Just take this form, fill it out and return it back sometime before the end of the month. She explained benignly, taking the papers from the woman and handing one to each of us.

"We hope to see you back next week." Keade said as we turned to leave. After saying our goodbyes to the gracious couple, we wandered back into the main hall. We broke up once again to get to class and as I leisurely strolled to my next course, deciding to enjoy as much of the day as possible before my reckoning came about, I barely dodged a sprinting Koga.

"Watch out ya nerd!" he shouted belligerently while in passing.

I had no time to yell at him, because he was already out of sight once I twisted back around, although I could hear him snickering from around the corner. Growling to myself, I marched to my last class with forced bravado and hoped he would trip over his own feet and break his damned neck.

'_Ugh! Men.'_

With class over with for the rest of the day, I headed for my room to change. I'd be damned if wore a skirt around him again. Redden at the memory, I quickly made it to the dorm and changed into a pair of worn but comfortable jeans and pulled a graphic tee over my head. Sighing, I plopped on my bed and glanced at the time. It was only two thirteen. I had time to spare, so I decided to get an early start.

I don't really know my way around the demon's half of the campus, let alone the dorms. The only time I was ever on that side was when they were giving us a tour of the facilities. So now, I would become somewhat familiar with it as I made my way. I wondered if their dorms were co-ed like ours. I hoped they were because It'd be so embarrassing to stray into the boy's dorm alone. I'd be the talk of the whole school… And not in good way. With that in mind, I treaded the empty halls cautiously. With the weekend ahead, many of the students had gotten an early leap on their weekend activities. I didn't mind, it made traveling the halls all the better. Slowly I ambled about the building, gradually noting my surroundings. Reading the signs lacquered on random walls, I found my way into the dorms. Gulping, and calming my weary nerves, my eyes shifted over the numbers on the doors. I counted until I made it to the second floor, his door the last one on the right. I stopped a couple feet from it, hesitant to knock.

'_Maybe I shouldn't.' _I thought suddenly, biting my lip nervously.

" Come in." His broad voice sounded from the other side.

'_Aw crap!' _I thought as I jumped a little and then forced myself to calm.

Slowly, I pushed at the door, letting my head slowly bob into view. As I gingerly stepped into his space, I noticed that his room only had the necessities. A desk, a couple of shelves filled with literature and paper and surprisingly one bed. He seemed to be the only one living in the dorm. I blushed as I stood clumsily in the center and looked at him for the first time.

He was standing beside a large window gazing out of it. His strikingly beautiful markings a constant reminder of his place in his hierarchy. The golden rays of the afternoon sun glinted off his sliver hair that spilled down and around his shoulders. He wore a plain white muscle shirt, slightly tight around his torso. Gray sweatpants settled loosely on his legs and fit snuggly on his narrow hips. Even in his lounging clothes, he could make any woman go weak in the knees. Quickly dropping my gaze, we stood in an awkward silence before he spoke again.

"The information you need is there." He pointed to a manila folder on top of his neatly organized desk. I nodded curtly and walked the couple steps to retrieve it. Praising myself for not having a complete heart attack, I looked at him shyly, " Is this it?"

"No, not quite." His eyes slid over to me I reigned in the urge to shoot out that door. "Where is yours?" For a minute I forgot what he was talking about.

" My whaa..?"

I gasped and I was this-close from face palming. I should've jotted down my information too! Ohh! And I thought I was doing so good!

"I-I forgot." I mumbled, subconsciously hugging the envelope closer.

He closed his eye's for a long minute before opening them and again turned his gaze out the window. " I suggest you start now."

The tone of voice sounded like he had better things to do. I grimaced and sighed. He wouldn't mind if I sat on his bed would he? It didn't matter because my bottom had already made contact with it. " Let's see, where to start." I mumbled thoughtfully.

" At the beginning I hope."

I glared at his tall frame and cleared my throat. " I was born February twenty sixth, nineteen ninety two." I stared straight ahead folding my hands on top of the parcel. " I was raised on our shrine and didn't do anything too exciting. Three years later, my mother gave birth to my brother. His name is Souta and he goes to school two or three blocks from our house." I glanced over at him and he hadn't moved from that spot ever since I came in. What was wrong with him?

'_Is he even listening to me?'_

"Of course I am." He quipped nonchalantly. He had his arms crossed in front of chest and leaning against the pane of the window, surveying my rattled form with intelligent eyes.

'_I said that out loud?!' _I thought, blushing profusely.

"Well I can't tell." I replied hotly, pretending that I'd said that on purpose. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my hands. "Anyways, by the age of twelve, I was told by my grandfather I was a Miko. I'd inherited from my great grandmother who was a priestess in her time." My stare softened at the memory. I was really surprised to hear that I actually had spiritual powers. I'd always wanted to pretend I was a superhero and any villain demon or human in my sights would be toast. But now, I'm not so thrilled about it. My lips thinned into a frown. It was such a silly notion. I could never do that.

I was driven out of my thoughts once I felt something touch my knee. Snapping out of my reprieve, I was met with his warm yet terrifying gaze. I gasped and blushed a bit more.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stuttered. He was kneeling in front of me, both of his pale hands rested on my knees. I could just barely see over the crown of his head from where I sat.

"I'm giving you the attention you asked for." He said solemnly, still pleasantly bored.

I couldn't speak, given the current circumstance so I abruptly tried to scoot back further onto the bed.

" You don't need to be this close!" I hissed, his grip tightened just a smidge, pulling me back to my original position. " Your wasting my time." he rumbled impatiently, his fingers firm against my knees.

Gulping and stifled for breath, I sighed.

" M-my grandfather gave me a small amount of training, all of which I have forgotten now." I mumbled, staring a hole into my pants. My body temperature had spiked another notch and my heart throbbed in my ears. "I used to be in a couple of archery clubs and I've done pretty well. Although there was that one time I missed the target completely during a meet…" I was rambling now. He was making me overly nervous as he sat not even a foot in front of me, his clear and immovable gaze never giving me a break. I could feel his eyes trace over every angle of my face and then linger precariously on my lips. They ventured down the column of my neck and rested on my naked collarbone. The heat of just his hands seemed to seep through the thin fabric of my jeans and spread over the tops of my thighs.

" Is this how you treat all women?" I asked indignantly, pulling out of my recollections.

"Only you."

"And Kagura?"

"I give her enough to get by." He said apathetically.

" If you don't care about her, then why are you with her?" I asked, trying to keep him talking. "Just today she said you loved her."

"Is that right?" He mused. "I've never returned any of her gratuitous affections." He snorted in distain. " Nor have I given her any sort of liking."

"And she said I shouldn't touch you. Matter of fact, " I mumbled, deftly catching his hands as they roamed too high up my waist, " _You _shouldn't be touching _me_."

"If that woman thinks I am hers, then she is sadly mistaken." He muttered, glancing up at me.

"She's gonna kick my ass!"

"Only if you let her." He replied smoothly.

I gaped, was he serious? He wanted me to get beat by his bloodthirsty girlfriend?

My grip slacked a little on his hands and he pushed forward, traveling up my mid section, his thumb grazed over that bruise. My breath hitched when he squeezed lightly, his nimble fingers massaging the tense spots in my sides.

Blushing profusely, I swatted at his distracting hands. "Stop touching me." I grounded out through clenched teeth.

" I've noticed ," he responded rather leisurely, lazily eyeing over my rigid frame. " You humans can be manipulated too easily, especially you females." he considered humorlessly, poking his fingers deeper in my sides. "But it seems that goes for demons as well."

Whatever he was saying flew right over my head. I had told him to stop and he goes off in explaining how gullible women are. Just as his right hand was starting to rove into uncharted territory, I raised my hand to strike him. "I said stop!" I shouted, seconds away from slamming my hand against his head.

A mischievous glint flashed in his eye as I once again found myself in the same situation I was in yesterday, staring up at a ceiling. My head spun, he moved far too fast for my mind to register. He hovered over me, a ghost of a smile on his pert lips. " Never raise your hand against me." He growled lowly, making me shiver and push my head further back into the duvet. I gulped and forced myself to breathe because I had suddenly forgot how to. My heart was a deafening pound in my ears as I lost my will to speak. I feared him, and that was exactly why he was taking advantage right now. He could overpower me in a heartbeat and I'd have no chance in hell.

Once again, I felt his hand roam up and down my sides, dragging his fingers over the clothe of my shirt, tickling the sensitive skin underneath. His other was beside my head, bracing himself against me. His silver tresses formed a curtain of shadows, preventing most of the evening streaks to show from the window.

I refused to look at him. After all, I didn't want to lose what little dignity I had left. I anchored my head to the side, staring out through gaps in his hair. My breathing had turned erratic, I did not want a repeat of what happened last time. His hand kept it's rhythm on my side, never straying from it's path. He leaned in, exhaling against my neck, making it harder to think. The temperate spiked again and I could feel the heat prickling on my face and crawling down my neck.

" You like this, don't you?" He purred smugly against my ear.

My breathing faltered as my stomach tightened once again. Shaking my head, he pulled back slowly, allowing his jaw to graze my cheek. I caught a glimpse of his face in my peripheral, and although no smile registered on his features, I could see it in his eyes. "You are a horrible liar."

Finally finding my voice and the use of my hands, I timidly started to push at his very hard chest. " Let me go." I wanted to sound more confident, but my voice was just above a whisper.

"Not until you admit it." His voice had turned rich and enticing in mere seconds, changing the hostile mood in the room into something I could not place.

"No." I said with baited breath. I was indefinitely losing this battle. The hand my side had decided to duck underneath my shirt and continue it's assault on my bare skin. He was caressing me now, starting at the very bottom of my bra and ending at the waistline of my jeans.

My mind became hazy and my eyesight unfocused. My heart pounded faster making it a constant drumbeat in my ears. Burning tremors followed his hand, his prodding fingers, sending unwanted tingles to pool at the pity of my stomach. I took one of my hands from his chest to try and pry the one sending electricity down my spine off my side. It was a wasted effort, seeing as he was way stronger that I ever will be. He took this moment to glide his hand over the delicate flesh of my stomach, flicking my navel. I _almost _moaned, the sound resonating loudly in my throat. I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to remain silent and squeezed my eyes closed. I knew my resolve was slipping; I could feel it with every touch of his hands, with every word he muttered.

My eyelids fluttered open, trying to clear my vision. My grip tightened again on his wrist, trying in vain to yank his hand away. I wouldn't be able to take too much more of this.

I turned my blurred gaze toward him, my mouth going dry at the sight of his fierce ocher eyes dark with desire. I watched through half lidded eyes as he intently watched me with unabashed hunger. In that instant, my heartbeat went from fear-frantic to lust induced. "Sesshomaru," a frisson ran from my temple to my toes as I breathed his name,

"Please-"

A startled gasp ripped from my throat as he took his other hand and plunged his fingers into my hair, arching my neck. Gripping my head in a hard palm, his lips centimeters away from my parted ones..

"**SESSHOMARU!" **A female's shrill voice bellowed from outside the door, before the door itself was blasted from it's hinges by giant gusts of wind. I screamed out of shock and revamped my efforts of escaping.

"You Bastard!" Kagura shouted vehemently, stomping inside the room, wicked crazy winds slicing through the air around her like a cyclone.

Sesshomaru stilled on top of me and I watched as all the desire leaked from his eyes, replacing it with a raging winter storm. Unfazed by her entrance and her clearly pissed-off attitude, he straightened himself and stood by the bed. " I thought I told you not to come over."

"Your such a dog," she growled, her hands tightened into fist. "So quick to rut with any _bitch in heat_." she cast her threatening gaze my way and I tried to crouch deeper into the bed. " I told you what would happen, didn't I?" she stated scornfully, stalking closer towards us, winds wiping wildly around her. Sheets of paper flew from their place on the computer desk, and ended up confetti on the floor beneath Kagura's feet.

I knew it was futile, but I had to try. " It wasn't my fault! He started it!"

She scoffed, " Like I would believe you pathetic human." she glowered. "I could smell your arousal twenty feet away!"

Swiftly, she threw her arm towards me, killer blades of wind sliced in my direction. As quick as I could, I threw myself off his bed and onto the floor, hitting my head on the wall. Hard. Disoriented, I tried to stand but my legs couldn't manage.

"I'll handle you later Sesshomaru, but this wretch I will deal with now." she said viciously, sending wave after wave of bladed wind. I screamed again, knowing there was no way out of this and slammed my eyes shut. I waited anxiously for the pain, but it never came. Cracking open an eye, I stared in awe as Sesshomaru stood in front of me, brandishing a neon whip from his fingertips, blades of air dissipating into nothing. He looked over his shoulder, his icy glare piercing my very soul.

"Leave. Now." He demanded, his tone cold and severe.

I nodded dumbly and sprinted for the entrance, adrenaline coursed through my veins, pushing me on.

"Not so fast, you degenerate piece of flesh!" She snarled, flinging her arm out once again, but was slammed against the wall with Sesshomaru's vice grip around her neck.

I didn't look back, I sprinted down the hallways, the way I came. Tears blurred my eyes and the lenses of my glasses. Someone was trying to kill me, over a man. And said man had tried to -and somewhat succeeded- seduce me. I couldn't even describe how I felt at the time, my emotions where all in a mixed turmoil. I cut across the college yard, hurtling myself over the fallen trash barrels and rocks. Nearing my destination, I tripped over a root and my knees grinded into the gravel as I fell. Hissing, I recovered and trekked on, the adrenaline keeping the pain at bay. My legs strained as I climbed up the stairs and I nearly collapsed on the door as I stopped to unlock it. Slamming it shut behind me, I panted and lifelessly slid down the door, exhausted. Catching my breath, I examined our room and it's silence, my panting the only noise. The tears were still trickling slowly from my eyes and as I sniffled again, I tried to get up and found I couldn't- my legs had indeed given up on me.

I laughed dryly, lightly tapping my throbbing head against the door.

I had forgotten his papers.

* * *

A/N: Well? Hmmm? Lol, I had way too much fun with this one. I think it's fun to rattle poor Kagome's nerves, don't you?

…..Sesshomaru's such a tease…. :3

Review my lovelies and I just might post another like this one. ( -.^)

Oh and next time around I'll start writing from Sesshy's pov…well third person omniscient. Lol.


	4. Unspeakable Behavior

**A/N**: This chapter was supposed to Short, but um….well, I couldn't stop writing. XP

Sorry for the long wait though, so I suppose this chappy can make up for a lot of lost time. 'I absolutely love my random chapter titles.-Randomosity'

R&R!

Key: **'**_**Words sung' **__'Thoughts' _The name of the songs in this chapter are:

'What you need'- The Weeknd and 'Fallen Angel'-Mitsunori Ikeda Ft. Aimee B

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**~~Unspeakable behavior~~**

**S**esshomaru woke the next day with an excruciating headache. He rose slowly and wondered what had given him such a migraine. He felt someone shift beside him and he growled low in his throat. It was Kagura cuddling deeper into the sheets. Sesshomaru quickly slid from the bed and into the bathroom. The smell of her on him was beginning to make him gag.

Once he stepped into his shower, letting the heat of the water caress his pale flawless skin, he decided that once this silly plan was over with, he would dispose of the thorn in his side properly. After the Miko had taken off from his room and he could sense her out the door and running across the yard, he toyed with Kagura, relentlessly teasing her until she was begging him to take her. Of course, that's all she wanted from him and that's what he gave her. She had intruded on him and his pray, and as punishment, he took her hard, and ruthlessly. Nothing was sweet or enjoyable about it. Prior to her intrusion, Shesshomaru had gotten a little 'excited' while he was teasing the Miko, and while the rut was somewhat welcomed, Kagura would learn to stay out of his business. With every thrust of his hips, she was intoxicated. With every rough pinch or bite, he dominated her. He was certain that Kagome now was nothing but a name on a faceless person to Kagura. And that's the way he wanted it.

With a towel secured around his lithe waist, he sauntered out the small space to see Kagura propped up on her elbows and a sly grin on her face. " My, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you could be so unforgiving."

He cut his glare her direction. " You've gotten what you came for, now leave."

She pouted, " Now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?"

He desperately wanted to destroy her, with every fiber of his being. His frown deepened as he replied, " A girlfriend who can be quickly replaced."

She huffed, but slowly left his bed, gathering her shredded clothes. " My father would like to see you next week," she stated casually. " He wants to meet the man I adore."

" Hn." Was his only response. Soon, he would be able to rid himself of her.

Sighing, she fixed her hair back into a ponytail and straightened her clothes. Before she left, she turned and blew him a kiss. "Bye my love, until next time."

He had his back turned and didn't bother responding. Once he heard the door click shut, he continued the process of dressing, and cursing his father to hell. If it wasn't for him, his life here on the campus would be somewhat pleasant. The plan was that he was to court Kagura to get close enough to her father, who was in charge of a failing company. Shesshomaru's father needed him to willingly sign over his business, so he could broaden his corporation further. Of course, the man would be given a generous amount of money if he agreed, and a new position. But if he wouldn't comply, then this lengthy endeavor would be for naught.

Either way, he was getting rid of her and looking into more…entertaining engagements. As he straightened his shirt and raked a clawed hand through his silver mane, his thoughts went back to that girl. She was an unbelievably bland human, with a horribly plain bio. The only thing she had going for her was that she was indeed a spiritual priestess.

But Sesshomaru found that he could not help but feel somewhat attracted to that. Because she wanted nothing to do with him, because she feared him, because she hated him. He loved he could evoke so many emotions from her. She was far more amusing than the sultry woman prowling the halls. As he exited his room, his observant eyes came in contact with a envelope containing his information in it. Along with being bland, she was also a clumsy fool. As he bent down to grab it, an idea came into his mind. A hint of a smirk lingered on his lips as he left his room. An apology was in order he supposed.

She was due for a visit.

* * *

I had just gotten out the shower when I heard the knock on the door. I shuffled to the door, with a blue towel wrapped around my chest, and a smaller white one wrapped in my hair. I thought it was Sango, that's why I didn't hesitate to throw on any clothes before I yanked open the door….

And slammed it shut, pressing my back against it.

The subtle atmosphere turned tense in moments as my breath rushed from me in a flash, and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. My eyes searched the clean room for answers, while my mouth opened and closed like a suffocating fish. Why was he here?!

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said soothingly from the other side.

He knows my name? My face turned beet red. It felt weird, seeing as he's never said it before.

Once I could get my voice to work, I stuttered, " W-w-what do you want?"

Silence.

"Open the door first, then I will tell you." he explained.

" How do I know you won't barge in and try to rape me?" I shouted. " I mean, you've tried it on two occasions." A moment went by and I swear I heard something akin to a chuckle behind the door. Was he laughing at me now?! A second later he spoke again.

" I will not touch you," he said softly, "You have my word."

There was another pregnant pause as the situation whirled wildly around in my mind. It was just yesterday that he almost had his way with me. He had almost broken me that day, and just as I was about to pull the pieces back into place, the angel spawn from the devil comes a'knockin on my door.

Biting my nail nervously, I noticed something. If he wanted to do me any kind of harm, he would've broken down my door already. He was actually acting like a civilized adult about this. If he waited this long, then maybe whatever he had to say was worth listening to, although the voice at the back of my head was screaming 'NO!' at the thought of it.

"….Give me a second." I mumbled. I knew he could hear it. I swiftly swapped the towel for a white tank top, and threw on the uniform skirt laying by my bed. Shaking my hair free of the towel, I swiped the wet tendrils behind my back. Fidgeting with my glasses, I inched towards the door slowly, twisting the doorknob. I cracked it enough to peer out at his tall build. He was in a gray v-neck t-shirt, that strained slightly across the span of his chest, dark blue jeans hugged his hips snugly. The neutral color brought a slight contrast to his face, making his eyes ever more intimidating. I gulped, trying to hide my timid gaze in the shadow of my bangs. I opened the door wider and stood in the space between.

"What do you want?"

His cool gaze raked over my timid form once, before he spoke solemnly. "You left this while departing from my room yesterday." he said, handing me the envelope.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled meekly, reaching out to grab it. Once I had it in hand, I expected him to relinquish it to me, but he held it firmly. Frowning, a gave it a slight tug. What the heck was he waiting for?!

The awkward silence was broken once again. " I've also come to apologize." his eyes pierced mine once more. " It seems I had acted too boldly."

My eyes widened, and my jaw slackened. Blinking rapidly, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I never thought he'd would ever apologize to me, with him being an arrogant noble prick. So, I was aptly shocked when he did.

I dropped my gaze towards the floor and blushed. " T-thank you." I replied softly. The air around us fell silent once again, but this time, a bit more comfortable.

Seconds later did he drop his hold on the envelope, finally letting me have it. Wordlessly, he turned to leave, and I watched his silver hair sway with every step. Hugging the paper to my chest, I sighed heavily. I somehow felt a bit…relived, seeing as he went out of his way to give me these papers and apologize. I felt a bit lighter too, like a heavy burden had been lifted from my chest. My eyebrows knitted and I frowned. But then again, maybe I shouldn't be so forgiving.

* * *

Later that day, Sango and I where on our way to the nearest super market. We had unintentionally went through our supply of junk food for the week and it was about time to stock up. I was biding my time, seeing as this was the first time I'd been off campus in a while. I watched the street as it constantly stirred with cars and buses. Even for a weekend, it seemed a lot more lively and hectic than usual. Picking our way through crowed streets, Sango filled my ear with talk of a new club opening and how apparently, we had to go to it. 'We' meaning her, Miroku and Me.

" I rather not, I'm not with the club scene." I said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter, your not going to be doing anything else," she said, " all you do is stay in our room, or go into the library and do what ever"

I shrugged. " So?"

She scoffed tersely. " You're a lame Kagome."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, " I'm not a lame."

We had just walked into the store as this impromptu conversation continued.

"Then prove it, come with us." she said, throwing random items into her basket.

I took a moment to think about it. Yeah, so I stayed in the library or the dorm. To me, those where the safest places. I was all about serenity and quiet. The club was the complete opposite of what I thrived for; it was loud, musty and people wouldn't respect my personal space. But, I cast a glance toward Sango, who was still going on and on about it, I guess going once wouldn't hurt. At least she would get off my back about it.

"Fine, I'll go." I grumbled. Sango looked at me and jumped a couple of inches off the floor in excitement. She clapped her hands as she twirled around me. I blushed and glared at her. A couple of people where starting to stare. She calmed once she stopped in front of me. "Awesome! It's about time you decided to grow up, and stop acting like a kid."

" I'm not a kid and I don't act like one either." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. I swear that this woman could easily be my enemy if I never knew her.

She giggled again. " Are you sure? 'Cause you could've fooled me."

An agitated vein throbbed in my forehead. "Sango…" I warned. She was starting to get on my nerves. She held up her hands as if to surrender. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help it." she replied.

"Yeah, so when are we going out?" I asked, moving the topic along.

" Tonight." she replied simply.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Really, tonight? We couldn't go next week or something?"

She shook her head and grinned, " Tonight is the opening night, the first night the club has ever seen." she explained, " This is the night that everybody, human and demon alike, come and celebrate."

I bit my lip nervously. " So going next week is out of the question?"

"Yup, it probably won't be as crowded as it will be tonight." she said excitedly.

'_And that's a good thing?!' _I thought wildly.

A minute later, a sly smile played on my bestie's face and her eyes glinted with mischief. " Maybe you can invite Sesshomaru to come with you."

Her comment nearly made me trip over my own feet and kiss the floor with my embarrassingly red face. Quickly I straightened myself and glared at Sango who was currently doubled over and laughing too hard for my liking.

"H-how do you know about him?" I asked in a hushed tone, stirring Sango towards the fresh produce isle away from curious eyes.

Sango sighed lightly after she was finished laughing. As she a wiped a tear from her eye she said, " I saw him leave the our dorms today and once I made it to our room and noticed the envelope with his name on it. Miroku told me about you and him being partners in your comp class."

After the burning sensation had stopped scorching my face, I cleared my throat. I had forgotten all about Miroku.

" I want nothing to do with that man. He has a very," I hesitated, " _compassionate _and loyal girlfriend."

She saw right through my lie. " Kagura is a psychopathic bitch." she stated bluntly.

I laughed. " Oh, how right you are. I'm just happy I can finally get this over with."

As we made our way to the checkout, I decided to let her in on that little incident that happened yesterday. Immediately, I knew it was a bad idea, seeing as her face contorted into anger as I told her every detail, even down to Shesshomaru choking Kagura, just so I could escape.

An angry blush covered her cheeks as malice filled her eyes. " How come you didn't tell me earlier?!"

She turned quickly and started her trek back to the college, pissed and aggravated. I had to jog to keep with her. " Sango, it's alright okay?" I said softly, " He came to apologize and he didn't even touch me once he brought the envelope."

The bags she held in her hands swung to and fro with the momentum of her pace. Her eyes slid over to my wary ones. " What gives him the right to even touch you?!"

"Sango-"

"That man needs to taught a fucking lesson." she growled and I could tell just by the way she carried herself that she would be the one to do it.

Gulping, I ran in front of her throwing my arms out wide. " Listen to me please." I pleaded. " I'm fine, he saved me really. He's not as harsh and unforgiving as people make him out to be." I said, watching the emotions whirl in her eyes. " If anything, it should be Kagura that you should be wanting to kill not him."

"I wanna kill em' both." she retorted snidely.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her lightly, trying to shake her out of her killing persona. I gave her a small, but heart felt smile. " Promise me you won't try and kill them, okay?"

Sango's head tilted to the side, and squinted her eyes at me. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she held it in. Her nostrils flared indignantly and she sighed heavily. She closed her eyes, dropping a bag to message her temple. "Fine," she grumbled. " But if he ever touches you again, I'm chopping his fucking dick off."

I smiled again before giving her a quick hug. "Thanks."

Grabbing the bag, we made our back to the college chatting happily about random subjects.

Once we made it to our dorms, we dumped our junk food in our small stash drawer. Sango went the closet and started to pull out dress after dress after dress, all of them short and too revealing. I frowned as she handed me one.

She looked at me when the dress never left her hand. " Well?" she started.

I hesitated, forcing my hand to take the hanger. " This looks horrible."

Sango laughed as she rummaged around for a matching pair of heels. " Put it on, and it won't look as bad."

Grimacing at the thing on the hanger, I wished it would sprout legs and run from here. I giggled at the image. That would be kinda creepy. The dress was black and hella short, as it rested on the hanger, I could see to slits in the sleeves, meaning that it was made to drop over my shoulders. I looked at it again, then looked to Sango, who was holding a complete abomination in her hands. What was on her hanger was considerably shorter than the one she loaned me. It had diagonal strips of red, white, black and yellow drifting across the light material. The front of the dress seemed to be missing a very large portion of clothe in the middle. It was nothing but a straight 'v' neckline, going all the way down until when it stopped and like, four er six inches of cloth below it. I gaped at it and nearly gagged as she nodded her approval of it.

Flabbergasted, I spurted out a sentence. " Please tell me your not wearing that."

She blinked at me, before smiling. " Yea, I haven't worn it yet. Tonight will be the perfect time to."

"But Sango, there's nothing to cover you up!" I argued.

She gave me a blank look before flicking her wrist and turning it around.

"Back."

She flicked her wrist again.

"Front, so It's covering my ass." she said leisurely. "And other parts of my body."

I sighed exasperatedly, and almost slapped my forehead. Oh, well if she wanted to show up half naked, who was I to try and stop her?

"Go get freshened up ." she said, gathering her curling irons and jewelry. " It's nine fifteen and I told Miroku we'd meet him at ten."

I took my shower, muttering all kinds of curses, regretting that I even agreed to this. I shaved and washed my hair, losing myself in the scent of the shampoo. I heaved a sigh as I stepped out to dry off. Shuffling out my dry and fluffy towel, I took the dress off the hanger and threw it over my head. Getting it over my head, I stuck my arms were they were supposed to be and straightened the silky thin material on my body. Frowning, I noticed the cool air of the vent hitting my back. Bringing one of my hand around my back, I felt around for any kind of fabric to it. There was none. Great, I was showing my boobs, and now, I was damn near naked in the back, meaning I couldn't wear a bra in this thing. Blushing furiously, I rushed out the bathroom to show Sango I could indeed fit, as it hugged me in all the right places. I didn't even look at my reflection as I turned to leave.

Self consciously I tugged the light material down my legs, trying to show less thigh as Sango judged the dress on me.

" It looks great on you!" she exclaimed, quickly coming in fixing a couple of pieces to lie right on my bare shoulders. She then took my hair and threw it around my shoulders, framing my face with my still wet tresses.

"Should I curl it or straighten it?" she contemplated to herself. She smiled again, as she made up her mind, pulling me into a chair. " A little body never hurt anyone." she said off handedly. She hooked up the hair dryer and completely dried my hair as I studied my refection in the vanity mirror. I adjusted my glasses on the bridge of my nose, content that It was me staring back.

I winced once I saw her pick up a rather thick curler. I'd always been paranoid of them, I don't like to get burned, and those things released so much heat that it didn't even have to be close to my scalp to burn me.

Deciding not the think about it I asked Sango, " What's the name of this club?"

" Neon Pulse." she replied, sending the curlers through my hair with diligence and a steady hand.

"Oh, sounds interesting." I said. I was actually curious about it.

She turned me so that my back was to the mirror and curled the back.

"I know right?" she said, still excited. " I can't believe we're actually getting some excitement down here, I was getting tired of traveling just to go party."

" Well, you know, a lot of this place is nothing but college students, so there just trying to keep the alcohol intake at a low here."

" I'm glad they see reason then, this club might actually make some the students here less of a pain in the ass."

I laughed at that. " Wishful thinking."

She sighed longingly, " True."

Minutes later, she sat down the curlers and ran a big tooth comb through my hair. I could feel her moving behind her and could hear her shuffling things on top of the vanity. She made a sound once she found what she looking for. She took a brush and bushed the sides of my hair back, and pinned them in place. She tapped my shoulder and told me to stand.

She smiled proudly at her work and turned me around to face the mirror again. Beautiful, lush curls trailed down my shoulders and poured down my back. She had slicked the hair on my sides back and used twinkling silver pins to hold my hair in place. My bang had been swept to the side of my face, giving the illusion of my face being slightly more mature. The back of my head was nothing but black thick curls. Although the hairstyle was completely simple, the simplicity of it outlined my face perfectly and complemented the dress.

"Your gorgeous girly!" Sango said from behind me, practically bounding with joy.

I gave a small smile and tugged again at the hem of the dress. The damn thing was riding too high above my knees. It was amazing what a skimpy dress and a new hair do could do to a girl. As I continued to study myself in the mirror, Sango had gone and taken a shower herself after cursing at the time.

There was a foreign excited feeling at the pit of my stomach, and it grew with every minute that passed. I fidgeted with the front of the dress, trying to tug it up and over my protruding chest. It was kinda odd going without a bra as it was my protection and support. I turned to look at the cut out in the back. It reminded of the cut out in the front of Sango's dress. My whole back was bare, and the triangle narrowed the closer it got to my bottom. It felt like my butt would show if I walked two steps in this outfit. I frowned and whined. I'd be lucky enough not to catch my death in this thing.

Shooting out the bathroom door, Sango sat at the vanity in nothing but her towel and began drying her hair. Without looking my direction, she threw a couple of pieces of jewelry my way, which I failed at catching.

"Put those on and those shoes." she shouted over the roar of the dryer. I latched the jewelry in my ears as I wandered over barefoot to find the shoes. Said shoes where silver stiletto's with a very tall and skinny heel. I groaned again and felt like crying.

" I've never walked in heels Sango!" I whined. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I complained anyway.

Soon, the dryer died and Sango tousled her hair. She let the towel slip around her and I was greeted with the sight of her favorite black thong. I did not see the pleasure of having a thin string riding up the crack of my ass. Quickly, she threw the zesty dress on and just like I thought it was _waay _shorter than mine. As she turned around, I noticed that a very large amount of her ample chest was peeking in the front, along with a lot of skin. Although it was just the side profile of it, all someone had to do was bump into her or just pull the cloth back to expose her chest. The dress fit her like a glove and it stopped just below her butt.

She ran the flat iron through her hair briskly and stepped into her heels at the same time.

I admired her dexterity as I fumbled with strap of the heel. Making sure I was strapped in, I stood slowly from the bed and took my first step in the steep heels. Holding my arms out to balance my self, I walked on shaky legs towards Sango, who was busy deciding what ear rings she should wear. She looked up suddenly, her face serious.

" Hey, Kags do you still have your contacts?" she asked suddenly.

My eyebrows knitted, " Yea why?"

"I want you to put them on," she stopped me before I could argue, " just one night and then you can go back to your beloved glasses."

I pressed my lips into a tight line and weighed the consequences. I disliked those things. My mom got them for me just in case I was sick of wearing my glasses. I never wore them, they've stayed in that solution ever since. But then again, why not? I was in a dress with no bra on and a pair of killer heels. I was way out of comfort zone, so I might as well wear them for tonight.

I walked on wobbly legs to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out the case holding the contacts. Sighing and biting my lip, I took off my glasses and laid them gently on the table, then proceeded to put in the contacts. They burned for a couple of minutes, but after a while my vision cleared. I was pleasantly surprised when I could see just as good as with my glasses.

"Alright, lets go!" Sango announced, tucking her phone in a clutch. I gulped again and nodded. My heart speed up as I followed her out the door with wobbly legs. I had become anxious and excited, and both the feelings left my head dizzy and my stomach full of butterflies. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret this decision later.

* * *

It was terribly dark inside, and the only lights where from the dance floor and the dim blinking spotlights. We got in with no problem at all which shocked the hell outta me. As I was told by Sango, there were actually stripper poles with very buxom and scantily clad women grinding on them, and a fully stocked bar. I was only nineteen and the bouncer didn't even blink at me when I entered, or ask for my I.D.

Much to Sango's delight, the club was packed with partygoers, most of them from the college. The music drummed loudly in my ears and I could feel the bass vibrate from the floor. It smelt like expensive perfume, cigarette smoke, alcohol and sweat. I exhaled in a whoosh, expelling most of the vile air from my lungs, only for it to be replaced with more. People jostled for positions on the dance floor, and others bunched around the bar. As quick as I could, I latched onto Sango's arm as we descended into the frenzy. Somebody shoved me, then another pushed me and I almost tripped if it weren't for the hold I had on Sango. I mumbled my apologies-as if they could hear me- as we navigated through the crowd, and nearly squealed when I felt someone's hand brush my backside.

And then another.

And another.

I was beginning to become more and more irritated by this insane place and it's perverted people. No wonder I never go out clubbing. With every step in these heels, I could feel my feet crying out for relief, and I was damn near leaning completely on Sango before we made it to the table. As my bottom sunk slowly into the lush couch, I sighed in relief once all the weight was taken from my aching feet.

Miroku, too dumbfounded in with Sango's outfit, was way too busy trying to sneak a hand up her dress and caress her bottom. I groaned once I could hear an audible slap from over the music and turned my sights toward the floor. The club seemed to get more packed with every passing second and as the DJ spun the next song. I sighed again and pulled at the dress that was riding higher up my thighs. _' what the hell was I thinking?'_

The place was too crowed, too loud and too thick with pheromones. There were so many people on the dance floor, that It reminded of a herd of zebras. I didn't know what body part belonged to who! Shaking my head, I messaged my temple.

"Hey!" Sango yelled from across the table, " We're going to get drinks!"

'_oh, here we go_.' I droned in my head. " I'm fine right here!" I shout back in reply.

She nods, and yanks Miroku from his seat, ready for a couple of drinks.

Left alone and vulnerable, I scooted farther into my seat, doing my best to hide myself from hungry gazes. I didn't know what to do, so I went through a list of things I would gladly finish if I made it out alive tonight. Like, cleaning, reading, homework…..

Oh, the list could go on forever.

About halfway through my thoughts, another song played from the speakers, and it surprised me at how upbeat and catchy it was.

'_**Heaven, please sing for me a song of life **_

_**Heaven, take me into your skies**_

_**There's no place here for me to hide my cries **_

_**Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh) **_

_**I know I'm here for the magic **_

_**All your stars guiding me through and through **_

_**(Oh) why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever **_

_**I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby'**_

I found myself lightly tapping the table in rhythm with the beat and watched the crowd curiously, just to see how they reacted to the song.

'_**You're so close, so close **_

_**And it's you that I believe in, I believe in **_

_**So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch **_

_**I'll hold on **_

_**'Cuz it's you I love so dearly **_

_**When the rain, the storm, and all is done **_

_**Caress me with your sweet lullaby…**_'

To my amusement, they were jumping around like some silly girls at an annual sleepover. Hands waving in the air, girls twirling themselves around, laughing, singing, actually enjoying themselves. I smiled, but then frowned. A part of me wanted to go out there, grab some random persons hand in spin around in a crazy circles. But, as I cowered deeper into the corner, that was a very, very small portion of my gregarious personality that I would probably never back up.

The song ended to my dismay and It was followed by a small intermission. I bit at my nail's and cursed. When the hell was Sango coming back from the bar?

Almost as if on cue, I heard loud shrieks and encouraging whoops and holler's coming from behind me. Slowly, I turned my attention towards the noise and balked at the sight of my best friend laying with her back on top of the bar table and letting Miroku lick something out of her…..was that her bellybutton?!

I was too shocked for words. To my misfortune, that image would go into the back of my mind and be stored under things I can't un-see.

I didn't think I could last much longer here.

" Hey, you're the nerd from school aren't you?" A very familiar rough voice said from my side.

I look up and instantly glowered. '_Koga_!'

He smiled ruthlessly, and his eyes roved down my hidden form. He laughed and elbowed one of his friends in the ribs. " She cleans up nice, ne?"

" Yeah," he agreed, staring right at my chest "She looks delicious."

I blushed and cringed, bringing my arms across my chest. " W-what what do you want?"

Koga's smirk widened and he casually slid in the my booth, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

" I just want to talk is all." he said.

I tried to shrug his shoulder off of me. "I'd rather not." I muttered, the feeling of dread began to build in my stomach.

His hand gripped my shoulder tightly and pulled me closer to him. My eyes widened and I stayed rigid in his arms as he chuckled again. He leaned down and I just barely felt his lips against the shell of my ear. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

My head jerked away instinctively and I glared at him. " That's none of your business."

He smirked mischievously and let his fingers slide over the skin of my shoulder, making that dread sink deeper within me.

" You know, we could always leave this place," once again his blue eyes glinted in the dim light and raked over me, " and go somewhere more quiet."

I already knew what he was up to and I wanted no part of it. Glancing away uninterested I murmured " No thanks."

Obviously ignoring my answer, he slid from the booth after catching one of may hands and tried to pull me out after him. " Don't ruin it for me." he growled and yanked my hand again.

Panic started to swell in my gut as I tried to yank my hand away. " I said no Koga!"

He snarled and I could feel his nails bite into the back of my hand. " Your making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

His friend that had been standing behind him snickered snidely. "What are ya so scared for girl? We just want to play."

"Let go of me!" I shouted angrily and swatted at his hand. He snarled again, flashing his sharp canines before he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by someone else.

" Let her go Koga."

Both their heads snapped towards the sound of his voice and I watched Koga's face falter as he cursed under his breath. " This has nothing to do with you."

" It's obvious the girl wants nothing to do with you and yet you continue to harass her."

The unidentified person stepped into my peripheral vision and I gasped in shock and embarrassment.

'_Sesshomaru!'_

He melted from the shadows and came to stand by my booth.

Koga's grip slackened and I swiftly pulled my hand out of it and pressed my back to the cool wall. He glared down at me, before leering at Shesshomaru. They stared down each other for a couple of tense moments before koga finally backed down, setting his jaw, and flexing his fingers. Slowly, he retreated from the table but not after mouthing to me "We're not through."

Shesshomaru watched him as he merged with the crowd on the dance floor and disappeared.

I sighed heavily and sagged into the seat. I bit the inside of my lip and glanced at him. Of course I needed to thank him for saving me, but I was still held a slight grudge against him. He stood with his back to me, and that gave me enough courage to speak, seeing I didn't have to deal with the full brunt of his eyes.

"Thank you." I mumbled, not sure if he heard me.

His head turned slowly and I could see the profile of his face. "Do I need to ask?"

My brows knitted, and I pondered his question. " Ask what?"

His frown deepened. " Why are you here?"

"I was dragged here." I replied hastily, " How about you?"

" Publicity, among other things." He responded.

"Oh."

We sat in silence as I unconsciously rubbed at the indents koga's claws left in my hand. I had just noticed the song had changed once more. A sensually slow song thrummed throughout the club, the singer's voice hypnotizing and smooth.

'_**I just want to take you there**_

_**He don't got to go nowhere'**_

"You have no date with you?" he asked suddenly, turning around to look at me.

"Well," I hesitated. I don't know any boys that well and I would probably be more of a nervous wreck. " I was kinda the third wheel."

I kept my eyes on the table and my hands fisted in my lap and hoped he would just go away. I was so intent on watching the table, that I jumped when he spoke again.

"Come here." he demanded calmly.

'_**Does he touch you here like this**_

_**Let me take the friction from your lips'**_

"Either stay here and continue getting harassed, or come with me." he stated indifferently.

I balked at his controlling personality and cursed my heart for beating so damn fast.

He unfurled his hand and offered it to me. My mouth went dry and I was sure my cheeks were blazing. As he waited patiently for me to comply, crazy thoughts whizzed around in my head, before I stomped them all down, and cautiously placed my own in his. His smoldering gaze made my breathe hitch and my heart feel like it had dropped from its place.

'_**And I'mma love you girl, the way you need**_

_**Ain't no one gon' stop us, ain't no one gon' stop us'**_

It was quite the surprise to know his hands warm, instead of like his cold personality. But I should have already knew that because they were on my bare skin not even a day ago! Slowly, he pulled me from my booth and led me towards the dreaded dance floor, where it seemed that there was a lot of sensual acts of dancing going on. He pulled me right into the center of gyrating couples and I had no choice but to stand close to him. But now I could just make out his outfit.

He was wearing a silky white shirt, with the first four buttons undone, showing off his slim collarbone and hints of his chest. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the regal marks on his wrist stood out from his pale skin. His legs were encased in a black pair of pants that were probably more expensive than what I could ever hope to afford.

He was a walking Angel of Arrogance to me, but my God, this man was gorgeous.

'_**And I'mma give you girl, what you feel**_

_**I'm the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain'**_

I was so nervous, and I could hardly hear the music over the sound of my own heart.

He leaned down close to my ear, and I could feel the blush race down my neck as I felt his hot breath wash over my ear.

"Tell me Miko, can you dance?" he asked out of curiosity. I felt his hand settle around my lower back as the other still had my hand.

'_**He's what you want, he's what you want**_

_**He's what you want, he's what you want'**_

"No, I'm terrible at it really." I replied softly. I could hardly walk in these heels! How did he expect to dance in them?! Why was I doing this with him, of all people?! Why did he always want to single me out? I didn't want him holding me so close, speaking to me like that, always appearing to bail me out of trouble just to criticize me. And yet…

I felt him smirk against my ear. " Then let me show you."

'_**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need**_

_**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need'**_

My knees wobbled and his hand pulled me closer to his muscular frame. Childishly, intrepidly, I buried my face In the soft cloth of his shirt, trying to pay no attention to the pulse hammering away at the base of my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut once I felt his other hand let go of mine and place itself lightly on my hip. The thin fabric of this dress didn't detour any of the heat seeping from his hands into my skin. I was acting on instinct now, raising my own hands to clutch at his sides. Where did my dignity go when it came to him?

With my ear pressed against him, I could hear him chuckle, and it only made me blush harder.

"Relax," he said smoothly, rearranging my arms so that they looped around his neck, "just feel the music."

I was really hot now and my mind felt light and fuzzy. His hands slid from my sides down to my hips were they swayed them in time with the music.

Timidly, I repeated his actions, moving my hips with the rhythm. His hand snaked around me again, pulling me flush against him. I gasped audibly just at the feel of his hard body against mine. It was a new sensation that I reveled in and made me tingle from head to toe. Somewhere in my mind- a part that still functioned right- reason sounded, calling out to me, waving the red flag swiftly through the air and telling me to 'retreat!' Return to the sanctity of your library! Your dorm! Don't indulge in such pleasures with the devil!

But I was too damn sensitive, especially when it came to him. My body craved his touches, his voice, his presence and that scared the ever loving shit out of me. I craved a man that could've had his way with me not one, but two times.

'_**I got everything you want from me**_

_**I do everything he does times three'**_

One of his hands glided from my hip to the exposed skin of my back. The sensation left me gasping in his shirt, inhaling his scent and almost drowning in it. I was completely enthralled in him at this point and time. His hand lingered at the back of my neck only to drop teasingly down the line of my spine, the light strokes of his fingers only adding kindling to the mounting fire burning within me. Increasing the hold I had around his neck, I held on for my life and did my best to stay sane. What was happening now would be nothing but a far away unattainable dream -nightmare- once I woke from it. And it was probably for the best.

'_**And he don't gotta know**_

_**I got you on the floor, doing things you never thought you'd do'**_

* * *

At first, she was nothing but a petrified rock in his embrace, but now, she was as fluid as rushing water and easily keeping in time with the song. Sesshomaru studied the flustered woman in his arms and the chances of seeing her here-of all places- in such an enticing outfit. Clearly she was still the shy and easily fretful girl from school, he could just smell the anxiety rolling from her. Idly, his hands came to rest on her hips again, and he was pleasantly shocked at the figure she had hid under her baggy clothes. This would most likely be the only time he'd see her in something this feminine, so he would take his sweet time touching her as much as possible.

Sesshomaru was only here to reign in publicity for this club. He had just gotten off from his part time job when had gotten the call from his father. Of course if the intelligent and distinguished son of the prestigious Taisho family was said to be going to the Neon Pulse, then just about everyone else would flock there too. Like lambs for slaughter, the place filled in no time. Sesshomaru sat in the VIP area, unperturbed by the hordes of groupies that tried their best to get past security. He sat stretched out in the lavishly black couch and watched the demons and humans completely humiliate their selves. This place was becoming more of a waste of space by the moment. Just awhile ago, he'd noticed a couple of asinine humans taking body shots off some highly intoxicated woman. Having had enough of it, Sesshomaru gathered himself to leave. He'd completed this nonsensical task and was heading for the door but stopped once he senses shifted through the many in the club and caught one very familiar. He stopped his tracks, hand almost on the doorknob. He turned, his eyes swept the dance floor and the bar.

Coolly, he stalked towards the booths, where the growing frightened scent grew. He knew who it belong to, but then again, she didn't have a personality that fit a place like this. So he was surprised to see his new toy trying to hold her on against Koga. Kagome was struggling to stay in the booth, while Koga tried to pull her out of it. His eyes narrowed and growled inwardly.

He didn't like the egotistical idiot of a wolf handling _his _things like that, whether he knew it or not. Soon, after the matter was addressed, he found himself acting on impulse, pulling her slightly hesitating form towards flooded dance floor, where they were now. He enjoyed the sounds she would make every time his hands would find a tender spot of flesh and reveled in the way her tiny form fit snuggly into his.

'_**Baby leave them high heel shoes**_

_**'Cause I'm loving the way you looking down at me, I'm looking up at you**_

_**And I don't give a damn shorty watch me knock your boots off'**_

Slyly, his hands came behind his neck to unlatch her arms.

"Turn around." He purred against her ear.

He felt her jump and shiver at the sound his voice, and watched her eye him warily. Before she could speak, he twirled her and quickly pressed her against him, wrapping his arms around her small waist and perching his chin on her shoulder.

She tensed suddenly and let out an small 'eek,' trying to escape his grip.

" D-Don't-"

"Do you really mean that?" he murmured against her neck, teasing her with his lips. He felt her jump once again and he smirked inwardly. The way she refused him only made him pursue her that much more. It was useless seeing as he'd always win in the end. This being no different. Slowly, he trailed his hands over the smooth skin of her wrist, taking them above her head and behind his neck once more.

' _**And I'mma love you girl, the way you need**_

_**Ain't no one gon' stop us, ain't no one gon'stop us'**_

"I.."

"Don't fight it, just let it happen."

"I'm not used to this…"

"I know."

He could see her pulse thrumming form her neck, as she sighed heavily and cautiously relaxed into him, loosely settling her arms around his neck. He allowed a victorious smirk to ease onto his lips as his hands gripped her hips gently and brought her closer to him.

'_**And I'mma give you girl, what you feel**_

_**I'm the drug in your veins, just fight through the pain'**_

He guided her in time with him, sensually nuzzling her neck, committing her scent to memory. She unwillingly submitted to him then, letting her head arch to the side, resting on his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and her plump lips slightly parted. His eyes roved from her lips to her cleavage that glistened with sweat. He reigned in the urge to lick the perspiration from her chest and exuded his hot breath over her sensitive skin. She gasped and unintentionally grounded her hips into him, causing him to hiss and press himself into her.

He fought to control the impulse to conquer, an impulse that ran deep into his soul. He'd taken pleasure in great powers during his long life- and one of those powers being sexual magnetism. But with this woman he sensed that patience was a bit more important than conquest.

But every time her ass would grind into his crotch, creating that lovely friction against his hardening member, he would lose his tight grip on his control, something he prided himself of obtaining diligently.

Unflinchingly and without much thought, his hands sought the supple flesh of her thighs, diving under the thin material of the dress, raising it slightly as he drew lazy circles with his slender digits. If the little minx wanted to tease him, why not return the favor?

'_**He's what you want, he's what you want**_

_**He's what you want, he's what you want'**_

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped, the grip she had on him tightened as she threw her head back, the obvious pleasure on her face made him growl harshly into her neck. She swiveled her hips harder on him as his hands roamed higher. He tasted her then, laying his tongue at the nape of her neck and stopping just below her ear. She tasted of honey and salt, the contrasting flavors made him curious as to what the rest of her would taste like. His hand slid slowly to her inner thigh, where he found her slick with her own essences, the sweet smell of her arousal wafting into his nostrils. Her whimpers made him ground himself harder into her backside a bit rougher then need be. But it was all he could do to _not _banish everyone from the club, to _not _force her to the floor, to _not _rip that scandalous dress off her and take her right then and there.

With things getting more heated by the moment, Sesshomaru knew he needed to stop before he did something he would regret in the long run. She was his toy, and if he took her now, while she willing hot and bothered, then she wouldn't be as entertaining as she should be. She would be just another rut.

Stilling himself, he retrieved his hands from under her dress and removed his face from the crook of her neck, but not before nipping at it a couple of times. Gently he took her hands from around him, and stepped back, noticing the straining bulge in the crotch of his black pants.

'_**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need**_

_**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need'**_

She turned slightly and Sesshomaru drunk in her dazed and lush expression. Smirking, he leaned in and whispered low and roughly into her ear. "Until next time, Kagome." he let her name slide off his tongue like a caress, enjoying the way it sounded. More enjoyable was the shiver that ran through her slight frame.

Her lips parted and closed as if trying to speak, and he was tempted to claim them. '_I'll save that for another day' _he thought as he chuckled lightly and turned to leave, although it took much willpower to leave her on the dance floor, aching and unconditionally wanting him. Tonight had gone better than expected. But once college came back into session Monday, the real show would be begin.

* * *

I really couldn't describe how I felt as I watched him disappear into the crowd. He left me standing here, burning hot and with an familiar ache throbbing between my thighs. I was at a lost of words when it came to what just transpired. I couldn't even come to terms of my actions, it was like I was on autopilot and I was just some passerby in someone else's head. Slowly, I straightened my dress, pulling it over my thighs once again as I shuffled from the dance floor and back to my seat. It had taken me just now to notice my feet were killing me. Restlessly, I quickly unlatched my borrowed heels and threw them into the seat. I was just now coming down from that high I was on, and the more I thought back on it, the more humiliated I felt. What the hell was I thinking?!

'_Nothing at all' _a voice snorted in the back of my mind.

Crossing my legs tightly, trying to ease some of the pressure building there, I hoped and prayed that Sango or Miroku weren't too drunk to drive. I was ready to go. I could still feel his tongue on me neck, and his hot hands on my burning skin, brushing my thighs.

'_Stop it!' _I demanded savagely. I willed myself to forget this ever happened, but it relentlessly played on loop in my mind, and when I closed my eyes, it was all I could see.

My head tapped the cool table top lightly. And this is how I was sat the rest of the time I was here, up until Sango and Miroku finally appeared-a bit ruffled and tipsy- forty five minutes later. I didn't even care about their excuses or apologies, I just wanted to go, get out of this dress, take a shower -I felt filthy- sleep the rest of the day away and wished the next day that this would be a bad dream. And prayed to God that I wouldn't see _him _for the rest of my college life.

'_Heh, that's unlikely.'_

* * *

**A/N**: Whooooo! Longest. Chapter. Ever! So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome and thank you for reading. ^^

**P.S**.: If you could, tell what's your favorite parts of this chapter and the last so I know what to put more of in the next one!


	5. The Art Of Avoiding

**A/N:** Hello there! Thanks for reading and putting this story on your favorites list! It means a lot to me. ^^ This chapter may be kinda boring, but I'm using this as a set up for better things… :3

**Special Thanks to **LoveInTheBattleField**! Thanks for always reviewing my chapters (Cyber High Five)!**

Now, on to the next long awaited chapter! Enjoy and please, R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**~~The Art of Avoiding~~**

**I**t was late Sunday afternoon when I woke up to my stomach grumbling and my mouth as dry as an savannah. Groggily, I kicked the covers from me and dragged myself into a sitting position. I yawned and wiped the eye boogers from the corner of my eyes as I set my blurred eyesight on Sango laying face down in her bed-still wearing that dress- and snoring really loudly. I sighed, I knew she'd be in a crappy mood once her hangover would hit.

I hobbled from my bed to the bathroom where I rinsed my face and tried to wake myself up further. We didn't get back to our dorm until five this morning, and I had my sights set on stripping out of that dress and hurling myself right into the shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but it didn't do much for getting rid of the feelings that he had left me with. I stayed in the shower for what seemed like hours with nothing but him running through my mind. I couldn't blame him for everything when it was pretty much all my fault. I had played myself right into his waiting hand and acted like _his _wanton blushing mistress.

After I devoured three small bags of chips and quenched my thirst, I dressed and headed out. I didn't know where, just somewhere to go and clear my head. I gave a small smile as my feet sought the path towards the library, my sanctuary. With a sigh, the doors glided open and I was treated to it's silent interior; not a soul in sight. Slowly, I made my way to the back, where the couches bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun. Grabbing a random novel from the fictional shelf, I immersed myself in it and reveled in the comfortable silence. I was almost through with the first chapter when Sesshomaru popped into my mind once again, but for another reason completely.

"Aw crap, that freaking paper!" I blurted out loud.

Snapping the book closed, I stood from the sofa and cursed my comp teacher under my breath. This was all his fault!

* * *

Monday morning, I was up and unusually excited but anxious. Sango decided against going to her classes today, as her hangover wasn't through with her just yet. She laid in her bed all of Sunday, and I swear I thought she overdosed herself on pain medicine.

I had slaved the night away on Sesshomaru's bio and now that I was finally done with it, I was positively overjoyed that after I turned this paper in, I wouldn't have to see him again. Maybe my life as a wallflower would return back to normal, if only a little.

Adjusting my glasses over the bridge of my nose, I made my way from our dorm after saying my goodbyes to Sango.

Slowly and carefully I navigated the hallways. Skipping breakfast, I went straight to class and took my seat in the back and attentively took out the folder that held my paper. Apparently, I had even beat the teacher in the room and as I sat in the deserted classroom. I pondered absentmindedly if skipping breakfast was a good idea. I jumped a little when I watched Mr. Abarai step into the class, straightening his tie and clearing his throat.

He spotted me seconds later and gave a nod and greeted me.

After I returned his gesture and right as he took his seat behind the desk, he asked politely, " Have you finished the paper?"

As if he needed proof, I held it up from my desk and nodded my head enthusiastically. "Do you want it now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." he replied.

Getting up, I strolled up the isle and to his desk where I graciously gave it to him.

"Thank you Kagome." He said and took it from me.

I nodded and right when I was about to return to my seat, he spoke again.

"Oh, and you are dismissed for today, if you spot any of the others, tell them I only want there reports and they can leave too." he explained eloquently.

Nearly grinning from ear to ear, I nodded again and added a "Thank you!"

Quickly, I gathered my things and just as I opened the door, my head came in contact with a hard chest. I staggered back a little, blinking a couple of times to correct my vision. And then, my heart dropped into my stomach. Sesshomaru stood blocking my exit and regarded me briskly with his intimidating eyes.

"Your in my way." He said simply.

As if struck my lightning, I nearly jumped out my skin trying to give him enough space. My face was an awfully loud red now and my hands where starting to shake. I refused to look at him, so I keep my eyes trained on the floor. I could hear his shoes as he entered the room fully and out of the door. I tried not to seem like I was too eager to leave the room, so I walked swiftly out the door, and as soon as I rounded the corner, I ran.

I knew it was bound to happen, but his presence only triggered the moment that happened Saturday. It made my stomach flutter and warm with anticipation, and this sinful feeling of _want _trying to drug my mind.

I ran up a couple of flights of stars and steadied my breathing as I sat on the very first step. Okay, maybe I was over doing this. I wouldn't be any good if I where nothing but a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at just a glance of him. I didn't mind taking the longer routes to some of my classes, if it was an absolute must, but I'd rather be safe then sorry right now.

"Are you lost, Miko?" a voice I knew all too well said from behind me.

My breathing stifled, I stared wide eyed at the stairs below me. My heart dropped once again as I rose and started down the stairs, taking them one at time instead of flying down it like I wanted to.

"No, not at all." I replied calmly, gripping the banister for dear life.

"Then you won't mind my company?" he question idly and sounding a lot closer than before.

I gaped and rushed down the rest of the stairs, screw being calm and conservative! I didn't need to be anywhere near him again and I was positive that he was teasing me on purpose. Feeling somewhat safer now that I had merged with a group of students leaving their first class, I chanced a look behind me. I couldn't feel his aura -although I couldn't feel it the first time either-and saw no sliver hair. I sighed, releasing some of the stress that I had built. Seriously, if he was gonna keep this up, then their was no chance in hell I'd make it through the day and probably the whole week without being a complete nervous wreck.

I still had plenty of time before my next class would start, but I didn't know where to go. Instantly, my mind gave me images of the library and my favorite couch, just waiting for me to return. But, I could fall prey in my hiding place. He would find me quickly and what's worse, I could be alone as hardly anybody actually goes to the library. Oh lord, the things he would do to me then!

Okay, I knew my imagination was going into over drive, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I wondered aimlessly through the halls before deciding to head up to the dance room and turn in Sango's and my form to Keade. Swiftly I changed directions and made my way to the north side of the campus. Just as I turned into the main hall, low and behold, their he was leaning against the wall, looking straight at me among all the ladies fawning over him.

My heart jumped into my throat and my head spun. Turning on my heel, I set off in the opposite direction.

'_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him….'_

"Who is this you hate exactly?"

A shock ran up my back and rattled my head and I mentally kicked myself for speaking out loud…. again. I shivered momentarily and stopped in my tracks as a frustrated blush colored my cheeks. Glaring, I turned and sought out the owner of that voice. It faltered when I actually looked at him.

As usual, he was in his crisp and clean uniform and his hair was tied back into a slim ponytail. He really didn't look like a student here. Matter of fact, it seemed that he should be the one teaching us.

"Could you stop following me?"

"I'm not following you," he said haughtily, " It's just a coincidence."

"Yea, right." I mumbled and continued forward.

"You still haven't answered my question." he asked calmly from my side.

"I don't practically like you." I muttered quietly, a light blush tinting my cheeks. He remained silent as we traveled the hallways.

"You cannot blame all the actions that occurred on me, when I had done nothing against your will." he said in such a calm and nonchalant manner, that it bothered me.

Visually irked, I teetered towards the old dance studio, eager to get away from him and his blunt honesty.

"It's not nice to play with a woman's emotions, you know?" I blurted hotly, pausing at the door of the meeting, grasping at the handle.

He was smirking, I could tell. " Maybe women shouldn't be so easily manipulated." Glowering, I looked at him for the second time as he added sternly, "Maybe you shouldn't be so naïve."

Grinding my teeth, I glared at the tiled floor and gripped the handle of the door tightly. For some odd reason, my heart clenched painfully in my chest. What did Kagura see in this man?! He obviously didn't care much for her, but it seemed that was what attracted so many girls to him his annoyingly blunt and harsh attitude. Angry, and disheartened, I growled, " Don't you a have class to get to?"

" If you don't remember, I'm sharing the same class with you."

"So? Go mess with someone else." I said entering the room. " You have no reason to bother me anymore."

"On the contrary," he said smoothly, his alluring gaze lancing my back, " I am _nowhere _near finished with you."

My heart stilled, as I snapped my head back where he was to find that he was gone. My eyes shifted back and forth down the hallway and searched for him. Heaving a shaky sigh, I ventured further into the room to see Mrs. Keade stringing up beautiful ornate flowers over the peach colored interior of the room. There had been much renovation done in the room, making it look more like a dance studio than what It used to be. One long, massive mirror lined the wall, and it too was laced with flowers. In one of the corners sat a ethnic looking drum and two smaller ones at it side. Gasping in surprise, I smiled- excited to see the room was slowly transforming into the perfect place for the upcoming club.

Turning, I noticed Keade in a another corner of the room along with her assistant Tsubaki. They were currently assembling what looked to be a small table. Clearing my throat lightly, I spoke. " Good morning."

They both turned slowly, and smiled. " Ah, good morning Kagome." she replied and I bowed respectfully. With Tsubaki's help, she stood from the floor and leisurely made her way towards me.

"This place looks wonderful." I said excitedly, pulling the papers from my satchel. " It doesn't even feel like it's part of the school anymore."

She nodded gratefully. " Yes, it did take some time, but the majority of it is finished. We are just putting the last touches up."

"These are my friends and my forms." I said, handing them to her. "I can't wait for the first lesson."

"We are very happy to hear that." the lady said politely, taking the papers. "The first mandatory club meeting is two weeks from now."

After some small talk, I nodded again and waved goodbye and shuffled out the door. I stood in the hallway for a moment and almost spooked myself. I thought I saw him.

Although I wanted to, I couldn't easily forget the last words he said to me.

' _I am nowhere near finished with you.'_

What the hell did he mean by that? Well, I was finished with him whether he liked it or not. But my absolute conclusion on the topic didn't help my shifting through the hallways with horrible evading expertise. My actions only made me remember what happened to me last time I tried to sneak away from him. I paled suddenly and cringed. I didn't want a repeat. Of that.

Ever.

Again.

In all honesty, I didn't want a repeat of anything else he's done to me.

I sighed again, and decided to throw all my worries on the backburner. All this stressing out was starting to make my back hurt. And that would mean I'd be in an even worse mood. I meandered along quietly; the time had finally come for my second class.

Oh sweet baby Jesus, I swear the fates where screwing with me.

He was leaning against the wall by my class with his arms crossed about his chest, looking aloof and antisocial. I had a sudden urge to punch him in the arm, but I dismissed the thought as he would probably return the gesture and he'd make it hurt. Frowning, I made a large curve around him and entered from the other side. His presence was really starting to irritate me.

I took my seat and laid my head on the desk and willed myself invisible. I didn't want to be seen now or ever. I thought if I could pretend that he didn't bother me so much, maybe he'd drop it and leave me alone.

* * *

He was just leaving his economic class and like always, learning something he already knew about, when he scented the little Miko not too far from where he stood. He had it on his mind to torment her just a bit more before he would let her be for today.

He had to do nothing but wait, and sure enough there she was, completely oblivious of his existence. She was too worried about the paper in her hand. Curious, Sesshomaru eased toward her troubled form for a closer look. Still, completely neglecting his presence, he spoke.

"Your failing math." he stated coolly watching her face for an reaction.

She jumped a couple of inches off the floor, before grabbing at her chest. He watched as her face blossomed into a light hue of pink and her russet eyes wide in shock. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as she glared daggers at him, as if that would scare him off.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." she hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow. " You should be more aware of your surroundings." he stated bluntly. " You're so focused on trying to avoid me, that it makes you completely oblivious."

The hold she had on the paper tightened a smidge, crinkling it lightly. It seems he struck a nerve. Her brown eyes gleamed angrily and her mouth thinned into a line. Shoving the paper into her bag she turned and walked off. Well, she tried but Sesshomaru caught up with her quickly, matching his longer strides with her short ones.

" You need to pass that class don't you?"She eyed him warily before sighing, " Yes."

Looking ahead, he made sure to occasionally 'brush' shoulders with her while walking. She was sending so many mixed emotions from her being. He scented her anger, her embarrassment, and anxiety. He then scoffed in distain. Humans and their meaningless emotions. They were nothing but a burden to one's mind and soul.

Deciding to drop that train of thought, he surveyed Kagome momentarily and said, " I can offer my assistance."

She looked rather disgusted by the notion and replied with a curt, "No thank you."

"But I insist." he retorted. " You'd be an ignorant fool if you don't take the offer."

She threw her hands up in a defeated manner and growled in frustration. She was becoming more and more agitated and Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from egging her on.

" Finals are in three weeks." he stated," Unless you can pull some sort of miracle from thin air, I suggest I tutor you."

She ceased moving as he walked a couple of steps and turned to face her. Taking her stubborn silence as an answer, he flashed a fleeting and rare smirk.

"It's settled then, come to me after school Thursday."

" You have no right to make that decision for me!" she said, her flaring temper giving her enough bravado to stand inches from his tall build, poking an accusing finger at his chest. Had she forgotten that she was standing in the middle of the hallway that was thriving with gossip thirsty, curious people?

As if answering his silent question, she jumped away quickly as her face turned scarlet. "Come at four." he said arrogantly, purposely ignoring her pissed off state. " If you won't comply, I will come to you."

Smiling inwardly, he turned and left, leaving the poor girl a baffled mess in the middle of the hall.

* * *

I was Fuming. I was totally livid. I could not believe I had once again engaged myself and been bested by Sesshomaru. I was like I've already stated, pissed, flustered, embarrassed and excited.

Why was I excited? Only because that small, minuscule part of me enjoyed his teasing, and anticipated his next move anxiously. He was like a paradox, I wouldn't know what to expect from him next.

Instantly, I berated myself for that. This was nothing to be thrilled about. I had made a scene in the heavily populated hallway and now, I kagome Higarashi, the Wallflower, will soon be the talk of the college just because I was enthralled in a heated conversation with that freakin' Ice King! Pushing forward and away from the snooping stares and hushed whispers, I ducked into the bathroom. Splashing water on my hot face I gazed down at the faucet. I sighed again and let my hand slide over my face. This couldn't be happening to me. Yeah, I wasn't really good at math -okay, I'm horrible at it- but I was going to get help…eventually. But he jumped at the chance and I could say nothing -nothing- at all to defend myself.

'_Aurgh! Kagome show some backbone!_' I yelled in my mind.

Now I was supposed to go to his room for tutoring for who knows how long.

As I left the restroom, I checked my phone and noticed it was my lunch period. So, I eagerly went to the diner that's on the campus and ordered my usual. Luckily, Yuri was in our regular seat, chowing down on her salad. Smiling and temporarily forgetting about what had happened, I happily took my seat next to her.

We chattered about the usual and she told me that she was too excited for the hula club to start. I told her I had turned in our forms already and she said she'd do that right after we finished here. She then told me in a hushed tone that there was rumor going around that Naraku had been expelled for sexual harassment. My eyes widened slightly and my heart picked up it's pace.

"Who did this happen to?" I asked.

" You know that one demon named Yura?" she said. " They say that those two have been dating off and on for a while and a couple of days ago, he snapped while they had gotten into another argument. And then," she shrugged her shoulders, " well, you know, he tried to take her forcefully."

"Damn." I whispered. " How is she now?"

Yuri sipped on her beverage before answering. " She's a bit shaken up, but she's alright."

I didn't even know the woman that well, and I instantly felt sorry for her. " I hope she gets better soon."

She smiled and agreed with me before we spoke of things with a lighter tone before she had to leave. After saying our goodbyes, I picked through my food. I had suddenly lost my appetite. Thinking back, Naraku was and is a bit scarier than Sesshomaru. The man was sneaky, scheming and far more disturbing than any person I know. An involuntary shudder crept down my spine. I knew there where some morbid people out there, but it scared me to know they where so close.

Getting up to leave, I threw away my leftovers and headed for my last class of the day. Like Monday's go this one was no different than the last -minus one slight altercation- it was going by quick. But they always did for me, I only had three classes. My busiest days are Wednesday's and Friday's. Those are the days I'll have five classes to stress over.

On my way, I noticed Miroku. He was leaning against the wall, texting -hopefully Sango- and lightly humming a tune…

…and probably skipping his class.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at him. That was Miroku for you, quick to skip a class if it meant getting out of work or turning it in.

" You know you'll get in more trouble skipping like this." I said teasingly as I approached him.

His bright violet eyes shifted from the phone to me. He shrugged and chuckled, pushing himself form the wall. " What can I say? I'm a lousy student."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. " I don't see how your still here."

He joined my side shortly, tucking his hands into his unbuttoned blazer. " Because of my undying need for knowledge and my adoring affections towards my professors!" he said with a little too much passion.

I laughed again at his overdramatic reasoning. " You're such a melodramatic procrastinator, I swear."

He shrugged another time and gave me a lazy grin. " Well, I must be doing something right, they have yet to drop me."

I shook my head and sighed. When my room came into view, he stopped in front of the door and bowed lowly.

"Until we meet again, dear Kagome." he said politely, slowly standing from his bow.

I grimaced. " Don't do that."

"Only if you bear my children." he said casually.

I gave him a frank look. " I'm telling Sango."

He jumped a t bit and blushed slightly. Laughing uncomfortably, he scratched his head sheepishly and replied with a weak," Just kidding."

After telling Miroku I'd see him later, I entered my last class with high spirits and an a stress free attitude. It's a wonder what random chats with friends can do for you.

* * *

As the our professor wrapped up our lecture for today, I packed my things swiftly and headed out the door. I needed to go check on Sango. I was hoping that pesky hangover had dissipated already. The hallways were deserted -more that usual- and nothing but the golden rays of the evening sun leaked through the gaping windows, elongating my shadow. Sighing blissfully, I absolutely loved the ambiance of it. Slowing my pace as I strolled down the hallway, I took note of the natural beauty of the trees and foliage bathed in the sunlight.

Turning my gaze back to the corridor, I stopped at once. Okay, now I know this was no coincidence. This time, it looked like Sesshomaru was waiting for me. Gulping just as my heart lunged in my throat, I steadied myself and continued my way. I was tired of avoiding him, so I kept my gaze low and clutched at my bag. He'd already pissed me off, more than once and he had only one more chance before I would blow up. I made sure my stride didn't waiver as I moved to pass him. If I ran now, he'd without a doubt chase me down.

But it seems he really couldn't read my body language at the moment or didn't care because his nimble hand latched onto my elbow and spun me around to face him.

I gasped as I twirled into him, but immediately I growled, and tried to swing my bag at his face. I said he'd had one more chance and he _fucked it all up. _

I knew it was a ill-advised effort, but like a switch had been thrown in my head, I could feel nothing but anger towards him and my need to hurt him, much like he did me. I was determined to hit some part of his body and I wasn't about to stop until I did.

**A/N**: Whoooo! Gon' Kagome! Whoop his ass! Sorry to end it on a cliffy, but I just wanted to keep it interesting. Catch ya later peeps! Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Beautiful Nightmare

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait but long waits equal longer chapters :3

Thanks for being so patient with me guys and Thanks for all the **Great Reviews!**

Please, Enjoy. ^^

**Special thanks to **SweetTies**! That is exactly the kind of balance I'm trying to pull off, thanks for understanding ^.^**

P.S: This Fic is rated M for a reason. And as I've stated in the first chapter, I am writing this out of boredom. Anything can happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**~~Beautiful Nightmare~~**

**S**esshomaru was slightly taken aback by the girl's sudden attack on his person. He'd easily dodged her satchel much to her disappointment. That only seemed to add to her mounting anger. She swung at him again, this time from the right. He dodged effortlessly, and studied her face. She was turning a light shade of red and her deep brown eyes held so much hate and contempt that he could feel it radiate from her in rolling waves. He could also feel her aura, her power, ebb from her. It was weak, and it did nothing but irritate him.

He found it amusing that she chose now to reject him, even if it was to no avail. It just a matter of time until she would explode, and it seemed he was just in time to set her off.

"This is pointless," he said casually, watching her intensely. " I've only come to talk."

"I don't care what you came to do." she growled, throwing her bag on the floor. " I want you to leave me alone!"

She rushed him then, throwing sloppy punches to his face, and any other part of the body she could reach. Sheer determination shone through in her eyes, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. He played with her however, even though she couldn't land a single hit on him. As time went by, he could tell she beginning to tire. She had started a steady pant, and her bangs were starting to stick to her forehead from the sweat. And yet she carried on, until he grew tired of it. He applauded her resilience, but now was the time to bring an end to this ridiculous show.

In a blink of an eye, he had her pinned against the window, his body pressing against her hard, giving her no room to move. He enjoyed the way her eyes widened and her light gasp of shock. Her brows furrowed as she snapped, " Get off of me!"

Wrestling her arms from her sides, she batted at him again and gave a slight yelp of surprise as he caught it, bringing it over her head.

She growled again and bucked against him, struggling to free herself. He growled low in his throat at the feel of her resistant body squirming against him. Wither she meant to or not, her constant moving only made him want to tame her, _make _her submit to him.

"Stop moving." he said lowly, narrowing his eyes.

Her eyes widened again, and he could feel a slight shudder shake her slender form. But then again, the little spit fire wasn't finished yet.

She tried to raise her leg to knee him in the crotch, but he tsked and moved in time, just before thrusting his leg between hers. At that very moment, her other hand -the one he neglected to notice- came down hard against his face, her nails digging into his flesh and cutting him. His head snapped to the left, and although Sesshomaru was a man of patience and reserve, this woman was testing him mentally and physically. His inner demon longed to dominate her recklessness nature.

Slowly, his gaze returned to her fiery one. "Are you finished?" he bit out, his resolve slowly crumbling. Her daft attempt of self defense grated his nerves. Playtime was over, it was time to get serious.

* * *

He had me pinned against the glass of the window and I could do nothing but pant and slump against it further, trying to get him out of my face. I had accomplished what I had set out do; albeit a small scratch on his cheek. Suddenly exhausted, my body started to slide down the length of the glass, until I was stopped by his protruding leg.

Although my body was worn out, it didn't stop me from glaring at him. It didn't hinder my voice from trembling with rage.

"Tell me why." I said, ignoring earlier question. " Why are you so interested in me?"

His eyes narrowed and hardened, while he brought his head closer, touching his forehead to mine. I tried my best to keep my composure, determine to not let my anger falter under his intimating gaze. But I couldn't stop my breath from freezing in my chest or stop my legs from wobbling in this awkward position.

"Believe it or not, I am just as stubborn as you." he said gruffly, his hot breath mingling with my small pants. " Once I set my sights on someone, I will peruse them until _I _am satisfied."

I fell silent, lowering my gaze to stare at his lips, that small indecent part of me wondering what they would feel like pressed against mine. Sure they where thin, but they'd probably feel a lot thicker. A new flustered blush rose to my cheeks, only to spread down my neck and atop my chest. It was amazingly deplorable how my body turned this hostile and tense situation into something more sensual and tempting.

"Now, we can go about this the easy way; work with me, accept it," he explained solemnly, snapping my gaze back towards his, "Or you can fight me tooth and nail, only to make it harder on yourself."

I was too tired to snap at him or give him a smart remark and too embarrassed to speak because of my heady thoughts prior. I knew he noticed my blush, and I could feel his eyes follow it into my partially opened blazer, burning holes into the buttoned dress shirt underneath.

I was panting for a completely different reason now, my eyelashes fluttered against my cheeks as I felt his head move, angling towards my open mouth. His other hand came up between us, gently grabbing my chin to turn my face towards his.

" It is your choice." he whispered against my lips, making lower stomach tighten and warm gradually. My chest heaved as everything became slow and blurred even with my glasses on. My eyes sought out his smoldering golden ones, before transitioning to the cut on his cheek.

Gulping, I found myself saying quite boldly, " What if choose neither?"

He chuckled and the sound of his deep baritone nearly made me melt to the floor, adding to the heat pooling between my spread thighs. Gasping loudly as he pressed himself flush between us, to the point where there was nary a slither of light separated us, he leaned further down and whispered huskily against the shell of my ear.

" I have other ways of persuasion."

The clothed thigh between my legs shifted , taking me by surprise as it brushed against my panties. Acting on instinct, my legs clamped onto it, keeping it from doing it again. I hissed as my head swam with lust, that warming sensation morphing into an uncontrollable ache in mere seconds.

His hard body burned against mine, and my eyes fluttered shut once more as his lips brushed mine again, deliberately and methodically. I trembled anxiously in his grasp, losing myself to the need growing in my belly, drugging my brain into nothing but the sudden crave of his touch.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" a raspy and unfamiliar voice said from behind us. Well it was unfamiliar to me, but Sesshomaru sighed heavily, before pulling away, turning his head at the sound of the voice. " This doesn't concern you, half breed." he bit out menacingly. Thankful for the intrusion, I could finally breathe and clear my head of the clingy haze that clogged my senses.

"Keh," the person scoffed, " Whatever, I'm making it my business."

As he held the new comers gaze, the atmosphere swapped again, turning from erotic to tense. Slowly, Sesshomaru removed his very imposing and broad body from mine, releasing the tight grip that he had around my wrist. Now that I didn't have him holding me against the window, I could feel myself sliding very slowly down it.

As he turned, I caught a glimpse of the man that had interrupted us.

His hair was just as silver and long as his elder, but two small white ears graced the top of his head and twitched in agitation. His white dress shirt was un-tucked and ruffled with a couple of buttons popped from the top; his tie hung loosely around his collar and his blazer missing. He had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, showing off his tan and strong arms. I thanked the good Lord above as Inuyasha stood on the opposite side of the hall, glaring at his older brother.

" Careful half-breed," Sesshomaru said warningly, " That attitude can get you hurt."

"Is that a threat?" InuYasha said gruffly, cracking his knuckles, baring his canines.

"No, a promise." he replied promptly, his fingers twitched at his side impatiently.

"Come on then ya bastard!" he shouted and settled into a fighting stance. " Try me!"

My eyes darted between the two quickly and I could feel the youki escalate in the lonely hallway, swirling around both demons. It prickled my skin like an irritating rash and left me with goosebumps.

Sesshomaru heaved a very long and irritated sigh before turning to me once again. " I originally came to tell you that I have changed the day of our tutoring lesson."

I blinked once, then again. My head throbbed and my heart was seconds away from exploding.

" It will be this Friday instead." He explained, tucking his hands in his pockets. " You can give me your answer then."

"Oi, You ass, don't ignore me!" InuYasha snarled loudly, and rushed him. I couldn't even see him moving as it was nothing but a blur to my eyes. With a yelp, I slid to the floor and covered my head, thinking that he gained enough momentum to push Sesshomaru through the window. Yet, there was nothing but the sound of clothes rustling, and a savage but yet choked growl.

"Hn, pathetic." Sesshomaru tsked, hoisting his brother up by his throat. " I'll deal with you later." he flung him down the hallway and watched indifferently as InuYasha landed on his feet and skidded back a couple more inches.

He peered down at me, his cold eyes observed my rigid and tense body, before turning on his heel and leaving. "I'll see you Friday Kagome." he said over his shoulder and I couldn't help but blush at the sound of my name coming from his parted lips.

I stared at him as he strolled down the hallway, and my eyes widened as he just vanished from sight. The hallway turned quiet once again, nothing but the sound of Inuyasha's rough pants and the near constant pounding in my ears. My eyes lids felt so damn heavy and my arms felt hefty and useless at my sides.

"That damned bastard." I heard InuYasha mutter under his breath. Rolling his neck, he glanced at me for the first time.

"Shit." he cursed again as he slowly made his way toward me. " You okay?"

I nodded weakly and gave a small smile. " Yeah I think so, but I think I might need help standing."

He knelt in front of me briefly, gently taking my left hand in his. I blushed at the contact as he stood again, pulling me with ease from the floor. The world spun for a couple of minutes as I braced myself against his tall frame shaking my head lightly. Jesus, what's come over me?

"I'm sorry, I feel a little dizzy right now." I said, using his shoulder to keep my balance.

He tensed slightly, and a small blush tinted his tan cheeks. " No problem." he replied albeit a bit strained. Taking my hand from his shoulder, I righted my posture. I still felt dizzy, but I didn't want to impose on him any more than I had to.

He let go of my hand once he realized he still had it shoved his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of me with a frown on his face and concern in his bright amber eyes. His white ears fidgeted in his sliver hair, constantly listening for any noise.

I blinked again and smiled. I bowed deeply and sincerely thanked him.

"That's not called for." he said hastily at my bent form. " It's was nothing."

As I came up from my bow, my head did a complete back flip and I felt extremely drunk. I wasn't able to control my legs as they tried to balance my stumbling self from the sudden intense vertigo. Closing my eyes, I heard myself shout as I tripped over my own limbs and tried to brace myself for impact.

A strong arm wrapped itself around my middle and suddenly jerked me back against a hard chest.

"Shit," he hissed again, " You're not okay, are ya?"

I sighed again, and grabbed at my throbbing head. "I'm so sorry," gripping my hair in my head as an embarrassing red covered my face. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

I felt him huff and chuckle lightly. " Heh, looks like your not walkin' anywhere."

I stayed quiet; I was in no shape to argue.

Carefully, he removed his hand from my waist and gently placed it on my back. He then bent to slide his other arm behind my knees. I 'eeped' as he lifted me in the air, bridal style and started on his way. "Where to?"

Biting my bottom lip, I placed my hands in my lap. " To the dorms, on the other side of campus."

He nodded and we casually made our way. Classes had been out for a while now, so it was rather peaceful and deserted. I wanted to be just as quaint as the atmosphere, but I couldn't. I was coming off as tense and stiff as a dead animal and I'm pretty sure he could feel it.

"You must be a first year." he stated, attempting to make conversation and lighten the mood.

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and then grimaced. "Yea, three months in actually." I said sheepishly.

"Keh, not bad for a newb." he replied, and I grunted.

" Well? What about you?" I shot back, " I bet your in the same boat."

"Get over yourself, this is my second year." he stated triumphantly.

Shocked, I stuttered, " Oh well, good for you."

He chuckled again and hummed smugly," Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

After a while of comfortable silence, I stifled a yawn as my eyes grew heavier with every passing second. It felt rather nice being carried by a man a barley knew, no less my enemy's brother. Although I've seen him a couple times before, I've always thought he was a prep. I sighed inwardly, here I go again, stereotyping. He didn't come off as cocky and ignorant as I thought he would. He was loads more caring and compassionate than his counterpart. He had a good heart on him and an amazing sense of courage, seeing as he faced off with one the most dangerous demon campus and lived. But something tells me this isn't the first time he's done it.

"So, what's a girl like you doing tangled with a man like him?" he said eventually.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue." I huffed, shifting from my thoughts. "We were supposed to work on a project together, but then things went down hill from there."

"Heh, something about you caught his eye."

"Yea, I wish I knew what it was so I can get rid of it." I said tersely. He laughed again as we came closer to our destination. As we entered the dormitories, his ears twitched and his eyes roved over the doors. "Which one?"

" Twenty four on the right."

I could hear the music blaring from the other side of the door, and I knew that Sango was fine. But maybe she wouldn't be if she saw me like this. Frowning, I started to move around in his arms.

"Hey, cut that out, what the hell are you trying to do?"

"Put me down, or else Sango will probably castrate you." I said simply, trying to maneuver out his arms.

"Sango?" he questioned, but let me stand. I wobbled a bit and kept my arm securely around his neck as his arm slid around my waist, keeping me steady. My head swam and my heart fluttered in my chest.

Just as I knocked, I had just remembered I forgot to make up my excuse. The door opens to reveal a scantly clad Sango, in nothing but her shortest pair of shorts and a peach mid drift. She had a broom in her hand and her brown hair tied into a high and sleek ponytail. Unbeknownst the state I was currently in, she started then to tear into me. " Where the hell have you been?!"

I smiled nervously, " Well..I-"

"Your late and you know I hate cleaning when your not around. I suck at it."

Again there was silence; the only sound was of my nervous and wavering giggle just as Sango finally noticed InuYasha standing by my side.

Her eyes narrowed on him, and her knuckles whitened against the broom handle. Inuyasha stiffened at my side and I knew I needed to act quick if I wanted to avoid a nasty situation.

"Listen Sango, it's not what it looks like." I explained hastily. "He's just helping me."

"What the hell did you do to her?" pointing the end of the broom dangerously close to his face.

"Get that out of my face." He said calmly, his eyes flicked from the broom to Sango's unwavering gaze.

She pushed it farther, nudging him in the nose.

And once again, the atmostsphere became tense and stuffy in a matter of minutes.

"Look _lady_.." he growled, " I don't want any trouble."

"Tell me what happened and you won't have any." she retorted sternly.

I resisted the urge to face palm and sighed, breaking the growing tension between them. "Sango, I fainted in the hallway, right after class." I stated. " I guess because I haven't ate much all day and it's been kinda hot lately. He's done nothing but help me."

Inuyasha looked at me, knowing it was a bold face lie.

She eyed me warily and set her lips into a grim line. Removing the stick from Inuyasha's face, she threw it back into the room and backed away from the door. "Well com'on, get her in."

Huffing, InuYasha helped me to my bed, where I sat on it graciously. As he removed his hand from around my waist letting me slip onto the bed, I latched my other arm around his neck and gave him an awkward hug. It was all I could think of to show my appreciation.

He tensed again, keeping still as I quickly slid my arms from his neck. Blushing, I looked at my hands and stuttered softly, " T-Thanks for everything."

He shrugged nonchalantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Keh, like I said before, its nothing."

After a couple of scornful glares from my concerned friend, he left without another word, just scowling at her lousy attitude.

At the click of the door closing, I fell back onto the bed, sighing in relief as my head hit the soft and downy pillow. Stretching languidly, I spread out on it as my eyes fought the dull darkness that tried to evade my failing defenses.

Damn I was sleepy. Maybe it's because I stayed up half the night finishing his report. Maybe it's because I skipped breakfast. Maybe it's because I stressed too much over avoiding _him_. Maybe because I exhausted myself trying to fight _him_. But I'm pretty sure it was all those reason's combined.

The last coherent thing I heard was Sango's voice calling out to me softly after surrendering to the calming and bleak nothingness of sleep.

* * *

_I was against the glass window, yet again and the Arrogant Angel once again had me pinned. Although in some sort of haze, I could clearly see every feature on his face, even the insignificant scratch on his cheek. He was staring down at me with a very hungry look in his eye and it was obvious that I needed to run before this situation could get any worse, but my body didn't seem to share the same feelings I was having. _

_His lips brush against mine and I could feel that sensation of warmth spread through out my body, and stir at the pit of my stomach. Slowly, I cast my glance to the left, hoping to see InuYasha stumble along any moment now…_

_But instead of that, I get a delicate and light kiss on the corner of my mouth, catching me completely off guard. I gasp and my eyes widened as he takes advantage of this and connects his lips with mine. As I thought before, they feel thick and soft pressed against my quivering ones that he gradually slips his tongue in between._

_Not even once does the thought cross my mind to stop him as his tongue messages against my reluctant one, spreading bursts of fire down my entire being and I knew exactly why. _

_I _wanted _this._

_My eyes flutter shut and my arms tightened awkwardly around him. One of his hands settle on my side as the other burns a trail down the fabric of my skirt and the length of bare thigh. His mouth releases mine shortly after, and I am at a lost for words and out of breath. His smoldering amber gaze pierces me and makes my legs tremble and my stomach contract suddenly. He leans in again and kisses the patch of skin right underneath my ear. _

"_Tell me," he whispers roughly against the shell of my ear, "What do you want?"_

_My breath hitches again and my hands clenched tighter in his clothing. _

_What did I want?_

_There was a storm brewing in me because of what he was doing to me and I was having trouble regulating my breathing, let alone think. He waited patiently for my answer by kissing a trail from my neck to my naked collarbone, where he stops to lap and nip at the skin their. I gasp lightly as his mouth sends shocks of pleasure racing through my veins, a feeling I could never hope to explain. The hand that was on my thigh slides up my skirt and strokes my bottom softly before gripping and pulling my leg from it's place on the ground and around his slender hip. His lips seek mine out once again and I was more than happy to comply. He ravages my mouth this time, caressing my tongue roughly and dominantly, just as his hips jerk and his crotch grinds against my throbbing and burning core. My leg immediately tightens around his hips, bringing him closer as I let out a throaty moan. Never in my life have I felt something so erotic and sexual. I feel him smile against my lips as he pulls back slightly, watching my reactions. I bite my lip as his hand dips beneath my skirt to cup my ass and rub it slowly. _

_It was then that my mind made itself up. _

"_Touch me." I whimper, looking at him though my lust filled gaze. Of course, he'd been touching me the whole time, but there was one place that begged to be caressed and stroked because of his ministrations. Eagerly, I rolled my hips against his clothed member as my eyes close again and I moan as waves of pleasure rush through me, urging me to maintain the friction. My hands fist in his silky hair as I rock against him again. He growls lowly at my withering form and his claws dig into the soft skin of my buttocks mercilessly. I shudder as I feel his other hand caress my clothed stomach, before hiking my skirt up to reveal my wet and thin panties. I mewl anxiously as he stares down at my aching center and roll my hips toward him again, pleading for him to continue. His hand flutters lightly against the hem of the flimsy cloth and moves teasingly slow towards his goal._

"_This is what you want?" _

_The blood races louder in my ears as my breathing escalates. He's almost there, I could feel it. I roll my hips again and let out a needy whimper, but he retrieves his hand and stills my movements. _

"_Keep still." he growls huskily, as his heated gaze roams my trembling body, greedily drinking in the sight of my disheveled state. I comply unwillingly, and he grins at my obedience. I want to smack that smile off his face, but the thought was suddenly interrupted by the feel of his warm hand cupping my aching sex._

* * *

I rise out of bed gasping, covered in a cold sweat and undoubtedly , uncontrollably horny.

'_Uhg! Such an ugly word!'_

Cupping my face in my sweaty palms, I clenched my legs tightly together. This has never happened to me before. I mean, yeah I have dreams about some of the characters that I read about in my romance novels, but that's normal for me. I've never had a dream that made me feel like this aroused before! It was down right embarrassing!

The things I did in that dream; the way I acted, I could never and would never pull off in real life, especially not with _him _of all people.

Flinging the covers off of me, I sat on the edge of bed and stood. That aching feeling was yet to leave me, so I decided to take a tolerably cool shower. Grabbing my glasses off the nightstand I shoved them on my face and shuffled stiffly towards the bathroom after realizing I wasn't wearing my uniform anymore and it was pretty dark outside. Jesus, how long was I sleep?

Shrugging off the long sleeping shirt Sango had put on me, I stepped out of my damp underwear and into the shower. The chill water relaxed my heated skin, and the throbbing ebbed away slowly. Sighing in relief, I stayed under the showerhead a while longer before getting out. I had no idea what brought that dream on, but you couldn't really control what goes on in it. The events that happen in them are just spur of the moment. But sometimes dreams where a way of telling your heart's desire. And that's something I found hard to believe.

The logical reason behind it was that it was an a re-enactment of what might've happened if InuYasha wouldn't have shown up when he did.

I returned to my bed a dry pair of undies and another t-shirt. I threw myself on it, and turned to look at the clock. 12:03 a.m. it read. I laid in bed for a while, fighting off sleep, although I've been knocked out for over five hours. The only thing keeping me up was my sheer determination. I was too afraid to close my eyes in fear that the dream would pick up where It left off. I yawned, and my eyelids crept over my eyes. Sleep wasn't trying to elude me, actually it was trying to drag me back into the peaceful darkness.

It was one fifteen when I finally conked out. But this time, I made sure _I _had control in my dream this time and if he did cross my mind again, I would be kicking his ass, or he didn't need to be in it period.

**-Later that morning...-**

"Kaaaagomeeeeeeeee!" I hear Sango sing sweetly, " Time to get up."

I moan gruffly and turn over in the bed. I loved her to death but she was so annoying at seven in the morning!

"Ka-go-me," she says again and I could feel the soft fleece of my cover being dragged down with every syllable of my name. I growl to myself and keep a death grip on the blanket.

"…Wake up!" she says quickly, snatching the cover off completely, the cool chill of the vent hitting my naked legs, making goosebumps and my irritation rise.

I stare grimly at the blank wall in my sleepy haze, cursing Sango into an eternity of cleaning the filthiest toilets with a tooth brush.

I hate mornings.

Luckily, the dream hadn't reared it's ugly head during my slumber, but that wasn't going to stop it from running through my thoughts randomly because unfortunately, it was a dream that I couldn't easily forget. But…

I rose like the dead from my comfortable bed and gazed dazedly at my lap.

…How come I didn't want to?

* * *

**A/N**: I am trying my best at the lemony parts, because I know you guys want one. If it suck, I'll get better, eventually. Lol

So, I've introduced Inuyasha to the story and things will only get better from here. I already have some awesome things planned out and I'm actually excited to see where my muse leads me next!

**Like last time, review and tell how it is. :D I freaking love reading them!**


	7. Shocking Realizations, Unsettling Truths

**A/N**: O..M..G! It's um, it's been a sec hasn't it? Well, I'm not gonna keep you guys long, just wanna say thanks for sticking with me this far. This chapter was gonna be hella long (41 pages on Microsoft Word) Soo, I shortened it into a couple parts.

Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing! Please tell your friends about me! XD

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or the name of the skating rink. lol

**~Shocking realizations, Unsettling Truths~**

**T**hursday started like any other day, although I knew this was one of those days where I was gonna be forced to work. Most of my classes were today and I knew it was gonna be long and boring. After I was let out from my morning classes, I was headed towards the café' on campus for some lunch, when I saw Sango and Miroku standing to the side of the hallway. As I made my way over to greet them, I was very shocked to see InuYasha standing on the other side of Miroku, his hands cupping the back of his head in a lazy fashion. Now more curious than ever, I eagerly made my toward them, looking for some answers.

"Hey Kags," Sango say's casually, "Your just in time."

My eyebrow perks. " For what?"

"We've all decided to go skating after school." she explains. " We haven't done it for a while."

It seemed like Sango had already talked -or threatened- the other two into joining, so I'd only be a sore loser if I said no.

"You know when my last class is right?"

"Yeah, at four." she laughs at my silly attempt of escaping. " we're going to leave around six, it stays open till eleven on Thursday's."

Well, at least it was skating and not some oh-my-god-just-gyrate-in-my-personal-space club. I could deal with it.

"Okay then, I'll go." I announced cheerfully.

"Awesome." she replied happily. After saying our goodbyes, we separated in pairs: she left with Miroku and I with Inuyasha. After what had transpired yesterday and with sparse banter we 'd exchanged, I felt like I knew him a bit better and felt more relaxed around him.

"So, you and Miroku are friends?" I asked timidly, glancing at his tall figure at my side.

"Yea, we've been buds since high school." he replied proudly.

"Ah, so that's why Sango's hasn't tried to kill you."

He looked at me skeptically. " Kill me? Feh, she can't even touch me."

"But she did poke a broom stick handle in your nose." I stated bluntly.

He fanned his hand as if trying to swat a fly and scoffed. " Whatever, she still didn't _physically _touch me."

I laughed and sighed pleasantly. "Excuses, excuses."Heaving a irritated sigh, the hanyou stated gruffly, " Argh, just drop it okay?!"

I was still laughing by the time we made it into the cafeteria. My cheeks where blistering red and I was out of breath. I didn't even know what made it so funny, it just was. Probably because he wouldn't admit that he was wrong.

Wiping the tear from the corner of my eye, I sighed again as we went through the line. The thought then occurred to me that InuYasha was yet to leave me.

I eyed him nervously. " Don't you have a class er something?"

He glanced at me and shrugged. " Heh, not really. Our teacher hasn't been here for a week, so it's a free period."

I nodded and smile as we walked to one of the small round tables to eat. We choose one right beside the huge, thick glass window. It was a beautiful summer day; hot enough to get some of the students out there uniform jackets and cool enough to keep the temperature just right. The food smelled wonderful and looks delicious. I had gotten my usual grub, delectable fried fish with seasoned and a fresh batch of fries. Inuyasha, much to my disbelief, had gotten two of the specials, which was the miso ramen. I regarded him warily as his eyes lit up and his tongue flicked his lips hungrily. It seems he really _really _liked ramen. Other than the sound of his loud slurps, we ate in comfortable silence.

I was nibbling on a French fry when he asked me, " So, have you ever gone skating?"

I shrug, "A couple of times in the past."

'_Although I'm not too good at it' _I thought vaguely.

His eyebrow rose inquisitively. " I thought you and Sango went skating all the time."

I shook my head and smiled. " I just met Sango really. She was assigned to be my roommate when I got here."

"You two seem to have known each other longer though."

"Yeah, we've been best friends ever since that day. She's like an older sister to me." I explain softly. Sango was a strong and independent woman who always said what was on her mind, and seemed to always 'appear' if I ever needed someone to talk to. She was the kind of person I strove to be like.

I look at InuYasha who was sitting by my side, with two empty bowls in front of him. How come his brother couldn't be this down to earth?

"You and your brother are so different." I stated contently, brazenly scanning over his tanned face and bright tawny eyes. "Your mother," I started hesitantly, "she's human right?"

He stared down at me, scrutinizing my crumbling confidence. Another second passes as I blush and was about to apologize when he spoke.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping dad from helping us," he snickers cruelly, " which pisses Sesshomaru off."

" You live with your mom?"

He nods and stretches lazily in his chair. " We live up north from here, a good hour er two away."

I smile again, it sounds like he lived in the peaceful country. " That sounds nice."

"Mom runs a bathhouse up there and dad helps with the funding and bills. It's gotten pretty famous."

"Your dad sounds kinda cool."

"Keh, the old man is just honor bound." he says, crossing his arms over his chest. " I know for a fact that when that bastard Sesshomaru takes over, he'll shut us down. He wants nothing to do with me or my mother and I personally don't give a fuck about him." he growls and I cringe inwardly as his claws pierce the skin on his forearms.

"Why don't you takeover the business then?" I asked optimistically.

His eyebrow quirks at my question. " I ain't cut out for that kind of crap."

"Oh, right." I reply gently, looking down at my almost empty plate. I didn't want Sesshomaru to ruin what Inuyasha's mother worked so hard to achieve. That was too cold hearted. But this was Sesshomaru we were talking about, this would mean nothing to him.

Suddenly, I feel him tense beside me and hear him growl under his breath. " Speak of the devil and he will appear."

I looked at him before following his scornful glare across the room.

Sesshomaru had just entered from the courtyard and he was passing through the partially deserted lunch room with a very pleased and dotting Kagura gripping his arm.

His daunting gaze swept over us momentarily and stopped to lock with mine. I almost jumped out my seat at the severity of eyes on me, I felt so vulnerable. Dropping my eyes to my plate, I did my best to hide my flustered blush. Inuyasha on the other hand, sat up straighter in his chair and never breaking eye contact with his brother, looped his arm around my shoulders lightly and pulled my unyielding form closer to him protectively, sending his elder a silent message.

I kept my head down and hoped they would just carry on their way, but I _knew _he stopped. I could feel it. I peeked at InuYasha through my bangs and saw him glaring daggers at his brother, his eyes brimming with loathing and spite.

"Sesshomaru?" I heard Kagura say. " What's wrong?"

The tension started to mount gradually, like a volcano before the explosion. My hands started to sweat in my lap and my heart is racing as I start to panic. It's becoming harder for me to breath because the air is so thick with tension and swelling amounts of youki.

"Inuyasha?" I asked soothingly, trying to quell his fiery nature from the fight that was sure to ensue. " Can we go? I'm gonna be late for class."

He stood silently, taking his hand off my shoulder to place it on my arm to tug me from my seat. "Let's go." Grabbing my wrist, we hauled off in the opposite direction. I finally looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru who was just as immaculate and frigid as usual, but I could see his hand twitching at his side and his jaw clenched tightly. His eye's swirled angrily as they burned a hole into his younger brother's back. My heart clenched in fear and I barely kept myself from gasping out loud. I didn't know what just happened, but that stare down did more than irritate the eldest Taisho. The look on his face said it all.

He was going to kill him.

* * *

He thought he had a tight cap on his emotions, but the scene before seemed to unnerve him more than he cared to admit. The raw and unused stab of jealousy rushed through his boiling veins as his beast roared in outrage at the sight of his pathetic half-breed brother touching what belonged to him.

She was _his _to protect. His mind surmised promptly, giving Sesshomaru pause. What had him about to lose control over a mere human girl?

From the moment he laid his eyes on her in the library, the beast that dwelled within him stirred every so slightly, nearly going unnoticed. Every other encounter with her only made him more curious about the shy Miko. It was then very apparent that his beast had laid claim on Kagome, even if he himself couldn't come to terms with it.

To see her in the arms of his negligent brother, who had the gall to give the illusion of protecting her, he wanted to decimate him.

He wanted to rip that arm right from it's socket and beat him with it. A foul wretch like him did not deserve the paralyzing blows form his poison whip, or his claws. He would maul him with his own flesh.

'_The Girl Is __**Mine**__!_' his demon growled from inside of him, it's deep and grating voice resounded loudly within Sesshomaru's head.

'_She is human._' he hissed inwardly, forcing his demon back into it's void.

'_**She **__Is Ours_!' it raged and he couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that raced down his entire form.

As the staring contest progressed, he noticed indistinctly that Kagome had spoken lightly to Inuyasha, before they both stood and Inuyasha pulled her to the other exit.

Once he realized that he still had Kagura on his arm, who was looking very worrisome at the time, he could focus now without his beast urging him to at recklessly. Sighing inwardly, he collected himself and continued on their way as if the last two minutes didn't occur. He would have to analyze this later, once he was alone, to further understand what was happening. Right now, he needed to push it aside and get back to class. He would have Kagome all to himself tomorrow, he could wait until then.

* * *

As Inuyasha walked me to my next class, a tense bout of silence thickened in the air around us. I wasn't exactly mad, just miffed. I didn't like being treated like someone's prized chew toy. I didn't want to be fought over or be used to make anyone jealous. I just wanted to continue being the regular college student who was lucky enough to land a scholarship here. I wanted to be the wallflower.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

" It's alright." I sigh. "Just try not to do it again."

He shrugs whatever and says right before I enter my class, "See ya at the rink."

I smile at his retreating figure and head into the room.

**After classes**

After getting out of my last class, I was greeted by Sango standing just outside the door. I smile as she hooks her arm under mine and we rush back to our dorms to change.

Thankfully this time she let me dress myself, as we weren't on our way to a premiering club. It wasn't like I was going back clubbing anytime soon anyway. I had chosen a yellow tank top that was decorated with lace at the bottom and some well worn denim shorts. I pulled a short sleeved, baby blue jacket over my tank top and brushed my hair to fall neatly-er close to it-around my shoulders.

Sango chose to wear black skinny jeans, and a lose fitting dark red half top, with a sparkling line of silver decorating the gaping neck line. She wore no tank top underneath, so her slim mid drift was on display, showing off her pierced belly button. Her choice of clothing fit her outgoing and bold personality, like always and I couldn't help but feel somewhat inspired by her. She was -in a nutshell- how I wanted to be in the future.

Slipping on a pair of shoes and adding some simple jewelry, we were on our way to the skating rink obnoxiously named 'A Rinkle in Time.

Using a taxi to travel the short distance, I wasn't too surprised to see Miroku and InuYasha waiting patiently by the double doors. I smiled at the sight of them, and I instantaneously wanted to have fun, to enjoy myself with my friends. After Sango pays the man, we hop out and wave towards the boys.

We paired up and headed into the larger foyer and I'm instantly hit with the smell of pizza, cheap cheesy fries, and soda. As we made it to the ticket booth, I reach in my pocket to hand the woman my money, when Inuyasha's hand shoots out and stops me. He gives the woman a twenty and asks for two tickets. I give him a skeptical look as he hands me one.

"You didn't have to do that." I said fretfully .

"That'll be the only thing I'm buying ya." he replies gruffly.

The music is a dull bass in the stuffy foyer, but once passing the soundproof double doors, it resonated loudly in the rink. Disco lights flashed, people glided skillfully and happily around the huge rink. Arcade games flashed and pinged enticingly, while little kids annoyed there parents for change.

I smile and squeal like a little kid, I couldn't hide my excitement. This atmosphere was deliciously contagious. Sango laughs at my random outburst and takes my arm to guide me to the stand and receive our skates.

She hands the man her ticket and tells him her size. He hands her a pair of in-line skates after giving her a once over. She thanks the man and sits on one of the round and carpeted stools scattered around the lobby. It's my turn now and all that excitement that I had bottled up inside of me was slowly starting to give way to apprehensiveness. As I handed the man my ticket and told him what size, I began to worry. It's been a while since the last time I've gone skating and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go onto that rink and embarrass myself in front of all these people.

I bite my lip in thought, just as he hands me my skates. I had decided on getting the old school kind because I was pretty sure I'd eventually break my ankles with the in-line. I join Sango on the stool, slowly taking my shoes off to put on my socks. Killing time, I watch as she stands and test her balance in the skates. Inuyasha and Miroku finally make there way over, already in there skates and by far two of the best looking in the building.

Miroku wore a deep purple, v-neck t-shirt and faded, black jeans that hugged his hips and legs tightly. His dazzling violet eye's were dark in the dim lighting, but sparkled intelligently as the disco lights danced around him. Inuyasha outfit was just as simple, but he seemed to be getting all the ladies attention. He wore a deep red wife beater under a wrinkled and untucked, tight fitting black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His dark blue jeans fit snuggly on his lithe hips and I couldn't help the small blush that tinted my cheeks. I had to admit, the boys cleaned up nicely.

Miroku bowed deeply toward Sango, who grimaced. " Shall we my lady?" he said, giving her his hand. She took it begrudgingly and hauled him onto the rink, but not before shouting, " See ya on the rink!" over her shoulder at us.

I waved as they set off effortlessly, blending with a crowd of skaters.

"What tha hell is takin' you so long?"

I blinked, realizing Inuyasha was still here. I looked down to see that I was still in my socks, not even trying to put on the skates.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." I said hastily, shoving the skates on my feet.

Making sure they fit securely, I said a silent prayer and tried to stand. It seemed I was a bit more secure on the carpet than I thought. Confidence building, I took baby steps towards the step off to the hardwood floor of the rink.

'_I_ _can do this, I can do this' _I chanted in my mind. Yeah, this was a piece of cake! I'd be out there zipping around the rink with the swiftness of a cheetah! Cautiously, I tip toe to the edge and place on foot on the floor.

Good.

Keeping my hopes high and mind positive, I slide the other to the rink.

Even better.

Now, I need to move. Hesitantly, I look behind me to see Inuyasha with a amused look on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. I give him a nervous smile and turn back to the mission at hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, I move my left leg up and I feel my legs wobble as the other decides to slide out to my side, like I was doing the splits er something.

'_Ah crap!'_

I'm starting to lose my balance, when my hands instinctively spread from my sides and in the air, almost hitting a skater in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" I shout at the passerby, trying to keep myself up. I found myself moving slowly, into the mix of other skaters and I start to panic. How do I stop?!

Even with the aid of my outstretched hands, I couldn't find my balance and my hips kept going back and forth like I had some kind of invisible hula-hoop around me.

Moments later, I fall on my ass. Cringing at the sharp pain radiating from my bum, I folded my legs underneath me and tried to formulate a plan on getting up.

Just then, InuYasha glides around me and comes to a perfect stop in front of me. "I thought you knew how to do this." he said smugly, offering me his hand.

The blush on my face is just as red as his shirt as I take it and reply hotly, " You asked if I've ever been skating, you didn't ask if I was good at it."

In one swift moment, he pulls me to my feet and I am reluctant to let go of his hand. It was my only life line until I could make it back towards the carpet.

Fuming at his laughter, I growled impatiently, " Are you gonna help me or not?"

He releases a satisfying sigh and obliges. " It's easy," he says, " Just move your legs side to side and make sure to bend you knees." he illustrates his instructions by doing what he said. I was yet to let go of his hand, much to his chargin, and I tried again to will my legs to follow his example.

After a minute, I start to get the hang of it, finally being able to keep up with him without being dragged behind. Smiling to myself I look up to see Sango and Miroku with his arm draped around her waist and skating in perfect sync.

"Keh," InuYasha scoffed, "You'd think they were married."

"It's not that bad," I countered, " They're really cute together."

He grunts in disagreement as we glided around the curve. I smiled at his reluctance and thought idly, he was a good looking man, where was his girlfriend?

Curious now, I decided question him about it.

"So," I start hesitantly keeping my eyes trained on the floor, " Where's your girlfriend?"

"Don't have one." he answered quick and curtly. "Too much trouble."

"Trouble?" I retorted loudly, " If anything, it's you guys that are more trouble than it's worth."

"This coming from a girl who's been single forever." he laughed snidely.

Glaring, I let go of his hand to push him, although he didn't even budge. "You didn't have to say like that!" I grumbled in frustration. He made it sound like I've never even had a interest in boys since I was born. Like I was celibate the doctor delivered me from my mom's womb.

It took a moment for my mind to register that I was wavering again, without having some support. Before I could hit the ground again, I grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt to steady me.

I could just barely make out the small blush on his cheeks with the disco light's bouncing off everything. They where set to flash in rhythm to an oldies song that was playing called 'Another One Bites The Dust'.

He curses lightly under his breath before turning his gaze on me. " Your gonna bring us both down if ya keep doin that!"

"Sorry." I say sheepishly. His eye's glitter gold in the passing lights as they stare down at me. I blush again, feeling uncomfortable in his scrutinizing stare and quickly scan my mind for something to say and break the awkward tension when he speaks again.

"I haven't told that pervy drop-out yet, so you better not say a word got it?" he says warningly, convincing me to keep it a secret. I nod as he tucks his hand in his pockets and sighs.

"I do have a crush on one girl in college." he admits and I smile lightly.

'_I knew it.'_

"What's she like?" I ask timidly.

He flashes a brilliant smile and laughs. " She's someone who you'd never think I'd go for."

Intrigued, my eyebrow hitches. " What does she look like?" Hoping maybe I knew her, or knew of her.

He shakes his head and smirks teasingly. " Can't give ya that much info on her, but I can tell you this." he says looking me straight in my eyes and my heart explodes in my chest.

Blushing, I break away from his intense gaze to watch the kids in front of us blaze down the rink before stuttering quietly. "And that is?"

"She wears glasses." he says earnestly, gazing out into the crowd, never once looking at me or the nervous expression painted on my face.

'_Glasses?'_

Not giving me anytime to think, he grabs my wrist and steers us off the rink and onto the carpet where Sango and Miroku awaited us.

We sat at a booth to order and eat some to the oiliest cheese pizza I've ever saw. I'm not really a health nut-I love food-but I couldn't stop myself from dabbing at the stuff that rested on top of the pizza with a napkin. I mean, damn!

Losing myself in the small ramble, I had just now caught on to what the rest of the gang where saying.

"I bet he's gotten so big!" Sango boasted proudly, bragging about her brother Kohaku.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I inquired from her side.

"Spring Break is coming up soon," she said, sipping her Coke, "I want to go spend it with my family."

"Oh yeah." I hummed. How could I forget?! Seeing as our university - Waseda University- was one of the most elite, they saw it fit to not just give us one, but two weeks vacation for spring break. I couldn't believe it when Sango told me.

Indulging in another bite of the greasy pizza, my thoughts went back to the little hint Inuyasha dropped. Someone with glasses ne? I didn't know the man that well, so I had no clue who he hung out with on a daily basis so I was still left in the dark about it.

Unless.

I fidgeted with **my **glasses a moment before I glanced at Inuyasha. When his wicked bright eyes meet mine, a wave of realization hit like a typhoon.

He wasn't talking about me, was he?

In a matter of moments, I drop my gaze and focus more on the half eaten cheesy mess on my plate, being a bit more embarrassing than necessary. Now equipped with this stunning new information, I tried to -make up-find excuses for it. Things like, 'oh, it's someone else,' or 'he's just kidding.'

I'm so used to being alone and hidden, yet always there. I was just some the background plain jane character and I had no problem with it. But now that I was actually getting noticed by men, -and attractive one's at that- I can't do anything but want to run from any sense of affection from the opposite sex. Because I didn't know how to deal with someone who actually admits that he likes me. Or constantly harasses me until I give in.

So knowing this, the first thing I wanted to do is flee like a dog escaping a neutering session at the vet. Keeping my eyes low, I slid them over to best-friend, who was sweet talking Miroku into going with her up north.

'_Maybe if I mention that it's getting late, we can go._' I think hopefully, trying to come up with more ideas on leaving, as if just asking to leave would be too forward.

"Hey guys," I say with as much persuasion as I can muster, " don't you think we should go? I mean, it's only Thursday."

Sango pouts and checks her phone, " Shessh, lady, it's only ten thirty."

"I know, but you do know _we _have finals to study for."

As always, I was the one to bring everyone form their good-time-high and back into the mindset of a cramming college student. They all groaned in unison as I gave a weak smile and laughed nervously. "Fine," she grumbles stiffly," but only after one more turn around the rink." she says quickly afterward and darts off towards the rink again.

I stand in her wake trying to find the words to stop her, but all I feel is the warmth of someone's hand around my wrist, pulling me back to that horrible hardwood floor.

"Inuyasha!" I squeak in shock as he snickers cruelly at my reaction. "I don't want to get back on there!"

"Quit your complain' it's just one more time." he says gruffly after tugging me back onto the rink. Blushing feverishly and thanking god that the lights where dim so he couldn't see it, I humored him, much to my disappointment, and followed him around on unsteady legs. Although I stumbled more times than usual and sometimes lost the control off my legs, or actually started to stray from the path, he never let go of my hand. Yes, in a way it was comforting, seeing as he wouldn't let me fall, but now that I knew that he was crushing on little ol' me, it was truly making me a bit more fretful and somewhat pessimistic about future events.

Lingering somewhere in the back of my mind, a sudden thought came to light. I knew he wasn't the one I wanted. In the most sinful of ways, I had become somewhat attached to his elder brother. Just as blasphemous and outrageous as the realization sounded, I knew I couldn't argue with the simple logic of it, because denying it now would do nothing.

'O_h, just what I need.' _I thought grimly. Finding out I had a crush on Inuyasha's brother while he admitted that he liked me was starting to put a sour taste in my mouth and leave me with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Things where starting to get too difficult here and I wasn't too sure what to do with myself.

* * *

When we finally made it back to our dorms, my legs just about gave out once stepping onto the lush carpet. I. was. Sooo sore! I couldn't believe skating in a freaking circle could do such a number on your legs. Sango, who was taking this soreness issue like a pro, tells me I only feel like this because I wasn't skating properly. I frowned at her answer, but she was right. Even with Inuyasha's aid, I wasn't much better than before.

Limping to my bed, I fall on it with a weary and heavy sigh, and try to sike myself up enough to hobble to the bathroom, where the glorious shower awaited my humbling presence.

This lovely and well spent day was just a calm before the storm because tomorrow I would have to eventually meet Sesshomaru for that accursed tutoring session. And now, that I was coming to terms with my feelings for him, I knew it was gonna be one helluva day. I wailed into my pillow like a spoiled brat and only shut up when Sango threw her glass perfume bottle at my head.

Sobbing in silence now, and nursing a swelling bump on the top of my head, I hoped and prayed that he'd be in a foul mood and would cancel.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the desolate silence of his room and contemplated the new developments concerning the miko named Kagome. She belonged to a completely different race of beings and although he could care less about it, she was constantly on his mind or flickering in the background. Upon partnering up with the weary woman, he saw this as a opportunity to kill time and learn a thing or two from these fickle humans, but instead he had earned a rapidly growing curiosity toward her. He hadn't know his intrigue had grown into something more that he still couldn't come to terms with. That adverse reaction towards seeing her with his brother unsettled him. Never in his entire life of living has he let any kind of emotion slip past his defenses so carelessly. He sighed heavily, running clawed fingertips through his mane. When did he become this weak?

Rising from his bed, he began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

He then came to reason with himself. Sesshomaru wasn't one to give up easily, so he would continue this unfathomable courtship until he saw fit to end it, or

if this girl turned out to be any more of a nuisance, he would just brush her off as if her existence meant nothing or simply kill her.

* * *

**A/N**: Well readers, how'd I do? If you have any comments, suggestions, thoughts, musings, criticism or questions, please let me know in a review or message. I'm all ears. Thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next part. :D

And please continue to follow and favorite! It gives me courage to write. ^^


	8. Deception

**A/N: **Welcome and thanks for reading! Like always, thank you guys for your kind words and questions, I'd never thought this little project would get noticed like this. :D

Please, enjoy. ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

**~Deception~**

**Friday - after school**

**I** was in no rush once I started packing the books I needed into my messenger bag. I was failing at my calculus class and unfortunately, Sesshomaru noticed. Upon his command I am to report to his room for tutoring, which I for one am still against.

As much as I wanted to skip out on this, his last words echoed loudly in my head.

'_If you won't comply, I'll come for you.'_

I groaned out loud and stood from the carpeted floor. I was in my dorm room and I hadn't hesitated to throw on some other kind of clothes, I decided to stay in uniform. Leaving the dorm unlocked for Sango, who was out on a date with Miroku, I shuffled down the hallway and made my way across campus, to the demon's dormitories. Biting the inside of my lips nervously, I wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt. I was so nervous, like I was meeting my arranged to-be fiancée for the first time. What had happened last time was fresh on my mind, a constant reminder of what might happen if he gets too cocky. I tried to banish the thought and the blush as my feet automatically took me in the direction of his room. Gulping again and slowing my pace, I tried to take deep and calming breaths because my heartbeat was abnormally fast, and I could feel a horde of butterflies dancing in my stomach.

Oh crap, I don't think I can make it.

This 'session' has been front and center in my mind the entire day and half of last night. I couldn't concentrate in class, or the random conversations with my friends. I couldn't even settle down enough to read a damn book! I was so anxious and frightened at the same time. But then again, I was excited because a part of me wanted to be in his presence, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

Clutching the strap on my bag determinedly, I strode to his door with as much confidence as I could muster, hoping and praying he wasn't there.

I wasn't even able to stand at the door for a second when I heard his deep timbre.

" Come in."Clenching my teeth and trying to relax, I opened the door slowly, all the while cursing myself for coming here in the first place. Peeking in from the door, like last time, I saw him sitting at his computer desk, watching me indifferently. I didn't know if he knew, but my hands had started to shake as I fisted them at my sides. That awkward breathing exercise did nothing for me once I fully stepped into his room. All is silent when he stands fluidly from his chair and motions for me to sit in it. Clearing my throat and wearing my best poker face, I take his seat and dutifully start unpacking my books. As I started for my homework, his deep voice startled me from my muse.

" How far have you gotten?" he asks casually, picking the book up from the table to skim through it.

"I um, well, we're half way through." I replied nervously, smoothing out crinkles in my paper.

"Very well," he says, " Show me what you know." placing the book back on the table, he stands at my side and studies me silently. " We will start from there."

Nodding, I tried real hard not to notice him behind me. My hands where sweating again and it was proving to be kind of hard to hold my pencil.

'_ugh! Get a hold of yourself!' _I yelled inwardly. Biting down on my tongue, I tried to force myself to concentrate on the ridiculously lengthy and frightening problem.

'_But he's right there!_' my devious side cooed to me, making this situation obviously clear that his presence bothered me.

I was so nervous that all I could manage to do is write a couple of random numbers on my paper just to erase them, and do it again. I could feel his eyes roving over my anxious form and burn holes in my paper. He was so close that the smell of his expensive cologne wafted into my nose, making my heart flutter wildly. Blushing, I couldn't tell if he was actually being serious or teasing me again. He should know I can't work under these conditions!

"Problem?" he hummed carelessly at my side, quick to call me out on my embarrassment.

"Well, I can't concentrate with you right behind me." I mumbled quietly, keeping my eyes on my paper. "It's kinda," I paused trying to find the right word, "Intimidating."

"How else will I monitor your work?" he says bluntly, leaning closer, eyeing my idiotic scribbles. "It looks to me like you've learned nothing."

The hand holding the pencil clenched it tighter as my brows furrowed. _'The nerve of this guy!'_

"Maybe if I didn't always see you as a threat, then this could probably go a bit smoother." I retaliated sourly, but almost slapped my hand over my mouth. _'Oh crap, I'm doing it again!'_

"Hn, this is how I prefer it." he replies, unaffected by my griping. His breath cascaded over my cheek making me jump at how close he had gotten. His cold eyes slid from my face and back down to my homework.

"Your not using the correct strategy." he stated sternly, jumping right into teacher mode. "You should know the basic derivative rules for this."

I should be trying to remember what he said, but he was still close to me, his shoulder brushing mines briefly, sending my heart and my anxiety spiking to another level.

"Y-you mean the one for the slope?" I stuttered suddenly, remembering the formula.

"Correct." he damn near purred in my ear, but I resisted the urge to shudder. That would only please him, and I didn't want to make it any easier for him to pick on me. Quickly jotting down the information, I tried extremely hard on learning something that I should've already knew.

It went on like this for what seemed like hours, he would scan my paper and point out my mistakes while I did my best to fix them. I was just beginning to settle and become more accustomed to the nice and calm work environment, when this one problem stumped my winning streak. It was a word problem, and God knows I am severely lacking when it came to them. Reading the problem over and over again in my head and trying to strategically work out a solution wasn't boding well with me. Holding in a groan, my eyes flicked toward Sesshomaru, who had finally moved from his perch on my side to the tall glass window, vacantly gazing from it. Frowning and turning my attention back to the paper, I surmised he was busy and plus I didn't want to hear him nag.

I sat poised over the desk, worriedly biting at my lip, trying to make some sense out of this stupid problem when my stomach starts to growl. A small grumble at first, and then a very audible groaning sound, like a dying cow, gurgles forth. My face turns eight shades of red as I slouch down further in the seat, as if that would stop it form reaching his ears.

Oh, why at a time like this?!

An awkward silence falls around me, and as I continue to pretend to work, another wave of groans rattle from my stomach, leaving me to whine inwardly and mentally punch my gut.

I wanted to die _so_ hard right now.

Suddenly, I hear the light ruffle of clothes as he turns away from the window and glides towards the door. Confused, I watch as his hands reach inside his pocket to pull out a pair of keys. His back is to me when he speaks, poised in front of the door.

"Come with me."

My heart begins to rattle from it's place in my chest at the sudden bass of his voice.

"Where are we going?"

"You've worked hard enough for now, I think it's about time for a break." he said over his shoulder, waiting patiently for my hesitating from at the door.

Stilling my nerves, I stood to follow suite thinking that this was pretty out of character for him. He didn't hear my stomach did he?!

"Besides," he adds tersely, "The sound of your stomach is annoying me."

Blushing an outrageous neon pink, I bit my tongue and sobbed silently behind him. It felt like an arrow pierced right through my stomach. You'd think I'd see it coming. That was the one-out of many- thing about him that I couldn't stand, he wouldn't hide the truth from anyone. But still, subconsciously patting my stomach, I hadn't ate anything today. I hadn't been in the mood.

I followed him to the student parking lot, where he clicked a button on his key chain, probably to unlock the doors. I was too busy worrying my lip and freaking out to notice he had stopped. I would have rammed into his back if he hadn't moved to open the passenger door for me. Looking up from the broken pavement, I gasped in amazement. I didn't know a lot about cars, but I knew this one was pretty expensive. He was holding open the door to a sleek and powerful jet black Lamborghini, so low to the ground it was a wonder how he could drive it without chipping the painter er messing something up.

'_Omigod, this can not be happening!'_

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or get in?" he asked bluntly, eyeing me somberly.

Blushing yet again, I blurted a quick sorry and hurriedly slid into the luxurious and cool leather material of the seat. Sighing quietly, I calmed myself a moment before Sesshomaru's tall form took the driver's seat.

I fidgeted with my glasses as the engine purrs to life with a flick of his wrist. Smooth and relaxing music pours from the stereos fitted into the dash and I smiled to myself. I figured as much, this was totally his style.

We cruised down the mildly crowded pavement with ease and in a comfortable silence. I must becoming a bit more used to his reserved character. Gazing out the tinted window, I let my mind wander. Perhaps he was like that for a reason. Behind that mask of indifference lies years of knowledge, quite possibly pain, and a dash of resentment. But to always bear these feeling without expressing them correctly, it had to be a chore. I peeked at him out the corner of my eye, maybe it was his sense of pride and dedication that shaped him.

Although my skills of perception were really lacking, I couldn't stop myself from trying to pick him apart. Wanting to know what hid behind those golden eyes of his, and along with the fact that I was developing a sick crush on the bastard, had my head spinning in my stomach.

What the hell was I getting myself into?!

That question seemed to always pop into my mind when I was around him, and I still really couldn't properly explain the answer.

The feel of the car easing into a stop pulled me out of my thoughts. Blinking suddenly, and frowning, maybe I should've been paying attention. We were sitting in front of a quaint and welcoming cafe called Sweet Delights' Cafe and Bakery'.

I followed Sesshomaru's lead, who had already gotten out. As soon as I open the door, I'm hit with the most delicious smell of fresh bread and pastries. As if on cue, my stomach growled fiercely as Sesshomaru held open the door for me once more.

A lively waiter, dressed in a brown and white checkered and ruffled maid's outfit, came to us-well, Sesshomaru- and proceeded to show us to a table. After seating us, she pulls the menus from the pocket that was patched onto the front of her apron and places them in front of us.

Skimming over the contents, I ignored the small talk the waitress was trying to bring up with Sesshomaru who was seemingly uninterested. It was kinda packed for a small place and it seemed that our arrival was throwing some of the customers into a gossiping frenzy.

I was trying to find something within my price range - seven dollars and some change- before she could take my order, but it looked like she was too enthralled in _him _to even recognize me. Matter of fact, once Sesshomaru ordered his tea, she was about to turn tail and leave if he hadn't spoke up for me.

"And she will have today's special." he said casually, causing me to gape at him and blush. The maid, Mai, looked slightly shocked at my presence, and then offered a forced smile and apologized. I grimaced inwardly and nodded before she left for the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that," I said bitterly, " I don't have enough money for it."

He was checking something on his phone when he replied, "You can pay me back for it later."

'_Well if you would've gave me a chance to order myself, maybe I wouldn't owe you anything!'_

Fuming silently, and biting my tongue, I sighed and kept quiet. He'd be lucky to get anything from me after this. Looking out the window, I noticed dawn was soon approaching, the mesmerizing sun wavered and darkened as it sank past the horizon. It was starting to get late and I was getting all kinds of nervous.

Turning my gaze towards Sesshomaru, I felt a bit more self conscious than normal. Even though we haven't changed out of our uniforms, Sesshomaru had a way of always looking impeccable in anything he wore. Compared to him, I felt a little under dressed and way in over my head. I didn't know that he actually came to these kinds of restaurants. This was yet another shocker for me. I wondered if he enjoyed watching the maids scurry around and pamper him like some kind of lonely and millionaire prince…which he kinda was. Banishing the thoughts from my head, I absentmindedly took off my glasses to clean them with a napkin. I wasn't too surprised to feel him eyeing me.

" Have you always been terrible at math?" he asked dryly.

Oh, now he wants to question my math skills.

"No, I've been doing good up till now." I replied, keeping myself busy with cleaning every corner of my lenses. " Calculus isn't really my cup of tea."

"I can tell." he replied smugly and I wanted to knee him under the table.

Glaring at him, I was about to tell him off when a loud squeal of delight lit the whole room.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a girl with long chestnut hair and gorgeous brown eyes squealed, bounding from the kitchen and running straight towards a un-amused demon. I frowned and felt a sudden jolt of fright as I watched her glomp him from behind.

'_Oh sweet baby Jesus, she's gonna die!' _

Closing my eyes and bracing myself for the horror, I was quickly reassured of her safety once I heard her giggle and his impenetrable voice revealed the girl's name.

"Rin."

Her smile seemed to grow bigger, radiating her personal bubble with joy. She squeezed him again before letting go and giving a proper greeting. "It's been a while since I've seen you here!"

"I've been busy."

"Take some time off and visit sometimes," she giggled, " You used to be one of our best customers."

"Hn." was his only reply, too busy reading something on his phone.

Unfazed by his lack of interest, Rin turned her attention to me. "You've brought a friend! That's pretty rare." Again she laughs, before she greets me with a dazzling and friendly smile. "My name is Rin," she says gleefully, slightly bowing her head. " Sesshomaru-sama used to my math teacher during middle school."

It's hard not to return her smile, even if mine wasn't as heart-felt. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

As the time waned on, Rin stayed at our table, informing me on how she came to meet the TaiYoukai. It was rather surprising to hear that the ice king had taught at an inner species middle school. She told me with his help, she rose to the top of her class and held on to his teachings, proving to aid her while attending high school. Even after our food had arrived and I had ate every single, scrap on my plate, she kept me company. At the age of fifteen, she volunteered her services for this cafe, seeing as it was a family owned business, and her spirited attitude helped bring in customers. I didn't notice the sun had sank even lower by the time Sesshomaru had risen from his chair, signaling that the time had come to leave. I watched as he headed toward the door and quickly thanked Rin for the delicious food. She smiled, and waved at our retreating figures, shouting to us to come back again.

Back in the car, I sighed blissfully and patted my full stomach. I'd eaten so much, I thought I'd popped a couple of buttons from my shirt.

Between the cool air streaming from the A/C, and the smooth jazz playing, the ride back to campus was a constant struggle. I had to fight not to close my eyes and drift off into a nap. Trying to muffle a yawn in my sleeve, I watched the road in a dazed fashion, until I just gave in. Slowly, my vision blurred as I closed my eyes, turning my head towards the window. A bit of rest shouldn't hurt I supposed.

* * *

As Sesshomaru turned into the parking lot, he noticed the Miko's light snores. He'd realized she'd fallen asleep a while ago once he heard her breathing even and relax and her body seemed to slouch deeper into the seat. He was pleasantly surprised to hear her snore. Instead of irritating , he found it rather cute.

That matter of thinking struck odd with him, because he'd never found anything cute at all, just ridiculously ludicrous.

Frown deepening on his stoic face, he parked the car and stared down at her unconscious form. Feeling mischievous, he leaned in close to her, stretching from his seat to hers. Catching a snag of her honey coated scent , he realized she smelled better than most of her kind. His eye's traced the slim column of her neck and the soft, pink contours of her lips before bringing his own to her ear, letting her name slide huskily from his mouth.

"Kagome."

The muscles in her eyes twitched, before they slowly opened. Glazed and a bit dazed, he watched in slight amusement as her eyes slid to the sound of his voice, there noses almost grazing as her breathe caught in her chest

As quick as it had happened, it was over in a matter of seconds. Her deep brown eyes had lost there drowsiness and blinked profusely. She gasped and gave a small shriek, as Sesshomaru pulled back, completely satisfied with her reaction.

""We've made it back." he said, removing himself from the car. "You can get out now."

"You know, there are plenty of other ways to wake a girl up." she grumbled behind him, brushing off her skirt and straightening her glasses. That rosy blush still stained her cheeks.

"Oh?" he replied, implying for her to continue.

" Well, you could've poked me."

"Poked you." he deadpanned. Did the girl even know what she was saying? "If you want me to touch you, all you have to do is ask."

He smirked inwardly at her light gasp of embarrassment. As she floundered around for a response, Sesshomaru had unlocked the door to his temporary home. Having grown tired of teasing her, he turned his stotic gaze upon the young Miko. "We can finish where we left off."

She frowned and looked elsewhere in the room before nodding. She stayed in front of him until he turned and walked into the closet. Unfortunately for her, he had other things to attend to tonight, as in finally breaking it off with Kagura as soon as her gullible father signed over his company. They were holding a gathering in her honor for something that Sesshomaru wasn't too informed about the details. It didn't matter now.

While in his musings, he heard Kagome's timid voice from behind him. "Are you going somewhere?" glancing behind him and being greeted with her shining and inquisitive eyes, he replied callously, " Yes, but you will stay here until you finish that problem correctly."

Gapping and turning red from embarrassment she retorted, " I'm no good at word problems."

"Hn." he replied curtly. Nearly smiling at the sound of her woeful moan, he collected himself and gathered his ensemble. The whole evening had gone without a hitch, the miko tagging along with him hadn't bothered him as much as he thought. But of course, this was to be expected. The girl had started to grow on him. Every passing moment in her presence only made him want her that much more. She made his beast growl with need and his eyes darken with desire. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted in the tuxedo he held. Berating himself for the reckless control of his emotions, he made for the bathroom.

"You have until I get out to solve it correctly." he said over his shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Just as he said that, his shirt dropped, exposing his bare and smooth skin of his back. Snapping my gaze away from the tantalizing view, I licked my suddenly dry lips and stared down at my paper in a daze. Cursing lightly, I scribbled nothing but gibberish down as I tried to erase what I saw.

'_Geez girl calm down! It was just a bit of skin.' _

I knew that, but it was his skin. Frowning deeply at that sudden thought, I resisted the urge to pound my head against the desk. That sounded creepy and a too bit stalker-like. I just needed to get out of this room, and away from him. Clear my mind so I could think a bit better. Looking up, I noticed the sun was completely set, allowing the moon it's turn for the night.

'_Crap its getting late!' _

Biting my lip, I wavered in my decision. I could hear the constant stream of the shower and it just made me all the more frazzled to know he was gonna come out. This impromptu time limit gave me enough of a challenge to work through half the problem, finally figuring out the equation, just now I had to solve it. I yawned once as I concentrated on solving it and my eyelids grew heavy.

Damn, how long does it take a guy to shower? I wondered off handedly, casting a glance towards the bathroom door.

Sighing, I tried again to make some head way, but with the food sitting in my belly, this seat so damn comfortable and the temperature just right, I couldn't gather myself to focus properly. I nodded off slowly, letting my head rest on my forearm, hands- down losing the battle against sleep. What felt like minutes later, I hear a smooth and alluring voice call me from my slumber.

"Kagome."

Blinking slowly, I see Sesshomaru standing in front of me, looking drop dead gorgeous in his designer suit. Silky, black fabric hugged his body in every right way, the crisp white dress shirt fit snuggly underneath his tuxedo jacket. His silver hair hung in waves down his back and over his shoulder. In short, he looked the part of every woman's dreams. Those intense amber eyes sliced through my weak defenses, instantly making my heart thunder in with apprehension. I perk up suddenly awake and blushing yet again. It was always a rush to hear him say my name.

"Yes?" I reply back nervously, forcing the word from my mouth.

His gaze narrows, and my heart lunges in my throat.

"Have you finished?"

Lowering my gaze, they shifted towards my paper. " I-I've gotten through half of the one I'm stuck on, but I don't know what to do now."

I could hear the sigh in his voice as he drew near. " A simple 'no' would've sufficed."

I held my breath as he leaned down to observe my paper. My roving eyes made note of every mark on his jaw, and the brilliant mark of the crescent moon on his forehead, neatly hidden by his thick bang. His calculating eye's scanned over my work, before he pulled away.

"You need to differentiate f(x) with respect to x, and set the result equal to zero."

Frowning at his explanation, I was about to ask him if he could simplify what he just said when he spoke again.

"You are not to leave this room until you are thoroughly finished."

'_Eh?!_'

"Wait, you can't keep me here." I countered, glaring at him. "I can't stay here!"

"Who are you to stop me?" he responded cruelly, raising his eyebrow slightly. When I didn't reply right away, he turned his back to me and made for the door. " I will return shortly."

With the click of the door shutting, I slouched into the seat. Who the hell did he think he was, ordering me around like this!? Glaring down at my work, I felt like tearing it to shreds and littering it on the carpet like confetti. Glancing back at the door, I figured I could still leave anyway, he wasn't here to stop me. I looked outside, and realized that the college grounds gave off this eerie feel during the night. It was completely void of any life out there and I hesitated. Maybe he kept me in here for my own good. This thought spooked me. Was he trying to keep me safe?

No, that couldn't be it, he cared for no one save himself, so I knew that was logically incorrect. But maybe, something could've changed in him. A genuine blush coated cheeks as my heart warmed to the thought of him actually starting to show some feeling, although slight.

Had he started to open up to me?

Feeling less contempt toward him as the seconds passed, I sighed and spun around the chair , holding my feet up for maximum dizziness. If he wanted me stay, I guess there wasn't a problem with it. Smiling lightly while gazing out at the twinkling stars, where ever Sesshomaru was I wished him luck. I knew he didn't need it but you know, just in case.

**At the Event**

He stood quietly next to the wall, surveying the loose crowd. Most of the guest here where employee's from Kagura's fathers business, as well as some well know entrepreneurs . As he glanced around, trying to find his target, he saw Kagura waft into view, astounding guest with her elegant black dress and coy smile. He couldn't stop the grimace that etched into his face once she spotted him. Wearing her brightest smile, she came to him, seductively swaying her fragile hips.

"My Love," she said smoothly, pecking him on the cheek. "You look so handsome."

He eyed her suspiciously, never returning the compliment. " Where is your father?"

"He is in the dinning area." she replied sweetly, "He is addressing some of his associates."

"Take me to him."

Grinning in reply, Sesshomaru let her hook her arm around his and guide him to her father, Mr. Yamato. Waves of her seducing aura fanned from her thin frame, making him want to slap the insolent wench for even trying. Clenching his jaw and hiding his frustrated irritation, he maintained his emotionless mask.

Crossing through the threshold of the dinning area, Sesshomaru located Yamato by a window, talking with a couple of the guest. As they drew near, Kagura called out to him.

"Father, this is Sesshomaru Taisho." she introduced him as he bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, it's an honor to meet the son of the Taisho family." he said humbly, bowing respectively. After a moment of silence, and under his scrutinizing gaze, Yamato became flustered. Scoffing silently, Sesshomaru knew this man was weak, even for a demon. Crumbling under his gaze, pathetic. There would be no quarrel once the time came to sign over his business, that much was assured.

"Is there a private place we can talk?"

The old man blinked momentarily, before answering, " Yes, we can go in my study."

He nodded in agreement and followed him upstairs, but not before telling Kagura to stay out of his affairs. She pouted and glared daggers at him, but obeyed.

Once out of sight and in the privacy of his study, Sesshomaru went straight to business.

"I've heard about downsizing you've done to your business." he started, taking out a slip of paper from his inner pocket. "Father is willing to help."

Yamato stood behind his desk, hands folded behind him. "The downsizing was necessary, if I hadn't done it our stocks would've dropped." Sesshomaru could see the worry carved into his face, giving the illusion that he was older than what he appeared to be. Hesitating, and with slightest bit of hope in his beady eyes Yamato said, "Your willing to help?"

Playing right into his hands, Sesshomaru brought the parchment closer and let it rest on the table. "Only on one condition."

Yamato eyed the paper warily, before stating desperately, "I'll do anything. That company is my life."

Holding in his smirk as he pitied the distressed man, he stated solemnly, " Sign it over to us and we will restore it back to it's original state."

The man hesitated again as Sesshomaru handed him a pen. The man looked at the Tai Youkai once more before relenting, and signing his name at the bottom, giving all rights to Taisho Inc. Smirking faintly, he offered his hand to the old man, giving it a sturdy shake after he'd taken it.

"You are to meet at the main building Monday morning for further explanation." tucking the paper back into his pocket, he turned to leave, abandoning Yamato in study to think over what had just happened.

**Later, in the gardens**

Kagura had just arrived to the gardens, trailing after Sesshomaru. Once his business with her father was finished, he spied her by the stairs and told her to meet him in the gardens. Too eager to do his bidding and elated that he wanted to spend alone time with her, she glided into the open field littered with irises and honeysuckle vines. It was there she saw her love, bathed in the ambiance of the poetic moon, standing nonchalantly in the bed of flowers. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it all, as a small side of her secretly hated the fact that he was on a whole other world when it came to his looks.

It was why she believed herself to be the luckiest woman ever. She fought hard to attain his devastating stares and fought harder to stay by his side. She had stated herself that she alone would be the only female he'd ever have on his arm. No one else could.

Slowing her pace and fixing her hair in places, she swayed toward him, painting a seductive smile on her slim lips.

Exaggeratedly swinging her hips, she let his name slide from her mouth. "Sesshomaru, my love, you called for me?"

He turned at the sound of her voice and she smiled boastfully seeing his eyes scan her body. Like always, his face was impassive and eyes gleamed sternly in the moonlight.

"Kagura."

The way her said her name always made her shiver in delight. Smiling again, and closing in on him she answered seductively, "Yes?"

"I never want to see you again."

Her cool an collected attitude shattered, leaving nothing a confused and disheveled look on her petite features.

"What do you mean?"

"I no longer have need of you." he replied coldly, stabbing into Kagura's already dead lining heart.

No, no, this couldn't be happening, she worked so hard for this…

Trying to lay a shaking hand on his chest, she yelped in surprise when he grabbed it an twisted it painfully in his grip. Looking up, she found the look in eyes to be unsympathetic and looming towards revulsion.

"If you come near me again," He hissed, squeezing her wrist in his hand warningly, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Dropping her arm, Kagura fell into the bed of flowers, too shocked for words.

He was dumping her? He couldn't do that! She had worked so hard to be number one at everything just to be his.

"But, you said you loved me." Kagura mumbled brokenly.

"I lied." he retorted. "Everything I've done for you has been a lie."

Tears started pouring down her face, destroying the makeup she lovingly dabbed on her pale skin. " I've worked so hard! You can't just leave me like this!" she screamed after his retreating form. She was the only one for him! No else could take her place she thought frantically, gathering herself from the ground to run towards Sesshomaru. Unless….

Her paced slowed to a stop as one immature thought morphed in her delusional mind. That human she'd caught him with that day, was she to blame for this? That human had turned him against her! Her sadness morphed instantly to hatred as she fisted the silk of her gown. He was having an affair, wasn't he?!

"That human," she started lowly, glaring at his back, " She's behind this, isn't she?"

At the sound of her ominously low voice, Sesshomaru paused. "She has nothing to do with it."

_Ah! So it was the human! _She thought wildly as she let her youki free and it tore at the flowers around her. She would teach him to lay with a human who he supposedly came to despise. He would be better off dead than in the arms of another woman, especially that of a human's. She would make sure of it.

Exerting more of her youki, it spread in ruthless waves and roared like a bloodthirsty lion. Walking calmly towards her target with a malicious tint in her eye and with an elegant wave of her hand, she sent spirals of bladed wind his direction, while screaming at the top of her lungs, " No One Will Ever Love you the way I have!"

Sesshomaru stood remarkably still as the onslaught of wind tore at his suit sleeves and his pants, even nicked him on the face. Glaring at her from over his shoulder, his arm flexed from his side, dissipating her attack. Growling in anguish, she sent a frenzy of killer wind his directions only to watch in dismay as he walked through them unaffected, the winds only effects damaging his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt. The closer he came to her, the more she panicked and threw everything she had at him, destroying the garden in the process.

Frightened, yet unyielding to run away, she stood there as he stopped directly in front of her. She only had a minute to study his face before a sharp and unbearable pain ripped through her stomach. Gasping silently, eyes widening and tearing in pain, she eyed his passive face before her gaze trickled hazily down her stomach, to see the entirety of his clothed arm impaling her through her abdomen. She could feel her energy draining and her heartbeat became lethargic. Without much effort, he withdrew his hand and watched heartlessly as she crumbled to the ground.

"I am giving you a chance to live," he said coldly, "Do not make me regret it."

Her eyes wavered on his back, before they blurred and he was gone, nothing but the wrecked land of the garden in front of her. She was trembled where she lay, clutching the hole he'd left in her and cursing him with baited and painfully gasps. She would make him suffer as she was. She would have her revenge.

Dragging herself into a sitting position and wincing as she felt more of her life blood leak from her gaping wound, she pulled her phone from her bra with a shaky hand. Quickly finding the contact, she waited impatiently as it rung. The only thing that was keeping her conscious was the her burning hatred she felt toward Sesshomaru and the emptiness he'd left within her. She wanted to do nothing but rip him to pieces. But, if what she thought was true, then she had another way to torture him and most likely break him.

"Hello?" a attractive and silky voice said from the other end.

"Naraku?" she said breathlessly, finding it a pain to breath.

"Ah, if it isn't Kagura, my beautiful cousin." He replied, amused. "Why are you calling me at odd hours of the night?"

"I have a job for you."

"Hm?" he hums on the other line.

"I-I need someone dead." she said clutching at her wound that had started to heal slowly.

"Oh?" he replies smoothly. " But you know what this implies."

Kagura winced, but not even because of the pain. Her cousin, Naraku was the leader of a notorious mafia clan. As charming and handsome as he may seem, the man was a sick and manipulative sadist. Kagura knew that first hand. So as payment for her dirty deed she would let him have his way with her. That was the only thing he'd ever wanted, he'd never sought after any money. Although she hated it and she pitied herself for diving so low, this wouldn't be the first time this happened.

After a moment of thick silence, her head hung in defeat and she sighed a bit raspy into the phone. "Yes."

The sound of his deep laughter made her gut twist in disgust and her hold tighten on the phone. " Good, I will give you time to find out the target's nam-"

"I already have it." she interrupted curtly.

"And it is..?"

Her eyes gleamed with hatred as a cruel smile graced her blood red lips. If her assumption was wrong, then she cared not for the consequences, it'd only be one pathetic human out of the way.

" Kagome, Kagome Higarashi."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm? Lol Kagura is going kinda crazy, but! This has all been planned. I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I'm currently working on the other half of the next chapter! XD hopefully it comes out _**hawt**_! If you have any comments, suggestions, thoughts, musings, criticism or questions, please let me know in a review or message (like last time).


End file.
